The Melancholy of Agito
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Kyon had become a part of a mysterious battle by becoming the supernatural warrior known as Agito. Now it's up to him, the SOS Brigade, and two more Riders to investigate and battle against these mysterious Unknowns that are also known as the Lords. What mysterious will our heroes discover?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening of Agito

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The Melancholy of Agito**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening of Agito**

In the city of Nishinomiya the people were seen walking around enjoying their own business while enjoying the peaceful life.

In another area of the city a man who is a street performer is seen doing a magic show standing behind a table with bottle on top of it, with a small group of people watching him.

The street performer then brought out a coin, and placed it on top of the bottle and with a pushed the coin was now in the bottle as it drops on the bottom.

His audience was slightly impressed by this trick of his, but they saw through it. The street performer had a smirk before he said.

"Don't think that's the end of the trick."

The street performer then picks up the bottle showing the coin inside before he waved his hand in front of it and when he did the coin was now gone, which really surprised everyone before he brought out the coin between his fingers, and they soon cheered and claps to his trick.

After showing a few more tricks his show was now over. The street performer had put away his things in a box before he closed the box and picks it up and soon heads back to his home.

Unknown to the street performer is that someone was watching him in hiding, and that someone didn't look human. The unknown creature then placed his left hand on his chest and lowers it to his abdomen and did a zigzag gesture on that hand with his other hand.

The unknown creature then runs at the street performer, who soon heard his foots before he turns to the unknown, and when he saw it he screams as the unknown was getting closer before his screams were silence.

At a park a young girl is seen kicking her ball around with one kick sending rolling to a nearby tree, when she runs up to pick it up she soon saw blood drops falling to the ground from that tree.

Being curious she then looks up and soon screams on what she saw. It was the hand of the street performer sticking out from the opened hole of the tree while the rest of his body was still inside of it.

* * *

Inside the room of a young teenager's house, an alarm had started to ring waking that teenager up as he turns it off.

The teenager soon sits up from his bed while yawning.

He was in his late teens, had brown hair and eyes. No one knows his real name but his friends call him Kyon.

"Might as well get up and get ready for school." Kyon mutters as he got off his bed and stands up.

Kyon then got dressed in his school uniform that consists with a blue blazer with a white dress shirt with a red tie, and with black pants with brown shoes.

Then Kyon heads to the bathroom to wash his fasce, and to brash his teeth.

After he was done with that Kyon exits his house as he closed the door behind him. Kyon then walks down and saw his motorcycle in front of his house; it was a Honda VTR1000F Firestorm.

Kyon then got on his bike and puts on his helmet before he started his bike and soon drives to his school.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider AGITO by Shinichi Ishihara)**

 **As the song is starting, in a dark space the Seed of Agito was giving off a bright light.**

 **(Yami no naka mitsumeteru...)** Then we see Agito riding on his Machine Tornado driving through waterfall of rain. Now Agito is seen riding on a race track. Then it switches to Kyon and the SOS Brigade having some fun in the club room.

 **(Te wo nobashi...)** Then we see Haruhi laughing. Then it changes to Haruhi and the SOS Brigade on the race track as they follow Kyon who was walking ahead of them, Kyon was replaced with Agito on his bike driving by them as they watch him leave.

 **(Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono)** Then we see G3 riding on his Guard Chaser racing down the track. We now see Makoto running on a treadmill, and then we see Sumiko giving an explanation for the G3 System. We now see the G3 Team on the race track as Makoto was running forward.

 **(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite yume da to waratte mo...)** The manual for the G3 System is seen as pages were turning. Then we switch back to the track as G3 on his bike driving past his teammates. Then we switch to Gills riding on his Gills Raider as he was driving forward. Then we see Ryo in a hospital room doing physical therapy with a nurse helping him, before he was now seen standing in the stadium of the track. We see a resign paper being rained on before we see Gills on his bike driving by the stadium as he raced forward.

 **(Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO)** We now see Agito, G3, and Gills racing each other with Agito in the lead.

 **(Kimi no mama de kawareba ii)** Then the three Riders were racing towards the finished line before G3 stolen the lead. Then we see Makoto drinking a bottle of water after completing his training before he looks up.

 **(Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO)** Back to the race track Gills had stolen the lead, before Ryo in a dark alleyway as he looks at his hand. Then back to the race track Agito is now in the lead again, before it changes to Kyon and the Brigade looking at the starry night together.

 **(Ima kimi ga inai to...Get on!)** Haruhi had a sadden look on her face as she was looking at Kyon, before it changes back to the race track as Agito, G3, and Gills had crossed the finished line. As Agito was driving forward the title screen soon appears.

* * *

Inside of what looks like to be a training room with air cannon and figure targets lying on the floor, in the end of the room, the doors soon opened and then an armored figure walks into the training room.

The armored figure is wearing a blue metal suit under a black suit, with a silver chest plate with a star on the left breast side, and is wearing a silver belt with a red light bar on it. The rider's helmet had orange eyes with silver triple pointed horn like mechanical antenna, with a silver mouth guard as well. Stored on his right hip is a hand carried modular magnum pistol with a scope on top.

This is Kamen Rider G3.

In the monitoring room are three people wearing blue modified police uniforms with the logo of SAUL on the arms, SAUL stands for Squad of Anti-Unidentified Lifeforms

One was a young woman in her mid-20s, with brown hair tied in a ponytail and has black eyes. This is Sumiko Ozawa.

One was a young man in his early 20s, has spiky black hair with grey eyes. This is Takahiro Omuro.

The last one was also a young woman in her early 20s, with pale blonde hair with her hair tied in a braid around her head, and has purple eyes. This is Akira Mado.

SAUL was founded after the defeat of the Grongi and the disappearance of Kuuga, and the people in the room formed SAUL's newest unit known as the G3-Unit. After Grongi's attack one year ago and after Kuuga's disappearance since then SAUL sight to make a new weapon to fight if the Grongi happens to return or if similar events ever happened again.

That is when Sumiko had the idea, the G3 System in other words Kamen Rider G3, after she told the police forced about her designs for a battle suit that will combat monstrous beings like the Grongi, and after much consideration the higher ups gave their permission for the system.

Sumiko happens to be the brains and the created of G3, and thus she's the system's monitor engineer, which monitors the condition of the operator of G3, and is also the leader of the G3 unit.

Takahiro serves as the Unit's tech support, and Akira is also an investigator for the Unit along with the operator of G3's suit.

Sumiko and Takahiro were seated in front of the computers in the operations room getting the training equipment, as they also monitored G3's systems.

"Alright, we're good to go, how about you Makoto?" Sumiko asked.

"I'm good to go as well." G3 nodded before he drew out his gun the GM-01 Scorpion.

"Not to question you Sumiko-san, but are you really sure that suit is safe?" Akira asked.

"Why do you have to doubt me like that, Akira-chan?" Sumiko asked with a pout on her face before she turns back to G3. "Don't worry about it the suit will turn out find, especially since it got a worthy user."

"If you say so." Akira said before she looks back at G3.

G3 still waited until the air cannon shoot out a plastic cannon ball, and on reflex G3 shoots it down with his gun with pinpoint accessory. Then the cannon shoot out more plastic balls and G3 continues to shoot them down in perfect aimed.

"Alright you've done well with airborne targets but now let's try this." Sumiko said before she pressed on a button on one of the computers.

Soon the flat figure targets rose up from the floor, revealing to be pictures of Grongi holding a hostage as a human shield before they begin to move in a fast speed.

G3's targeting system begins to lock on the Grongi targets and begins to fire on the Grongi targets leaving the human ones unharmed.

Sumiko had an impressed smirk on her face, Takahiro had an excited smile on his face, and while Akira had a slightly impressed look on her face, after they see the G3 training had gone well.

Takahiro looks at the G3 systems on one of the computers and saw that both the suit and user are okay.

"Everything looks okay." Takahiro said, before Sumiko turns to Akira.

"And you had your doubts that the suit will work well." Sumiko said.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget this is only training. If we want our Unit to be fully recognizable we need real results." Akira stated.

"Party pooper…" Sumiko said before she turns back to G3. "Alright, Makoto that's good for now."

"Roger." G3 nodded before he leaves the room.

As G3 was leaving Sumiko soon heard her phone ringing, and she soon brought it out and answered it.

"Hello? Chef, what is it?" Sumiko asked, and her eyes widen in surprised on what the chef just told her which also got her excited.

"Yes of course we will!" Sumiko said with glee as she stands which also surprised her teammates before she hangs up and turns to them. "Great news, we just got our first case!"

* * *

G3 soon entered the high tech locker room for the G3 System. G3 then placed his hands on his helmet, and the back parts then opened up he removes his helmet.

The man behind the suit is a 22 year old young man with black shaggy hair and has grey eyes. This is Makoto Hikawa the alter ego of G3.

"This suit sure is amazing…" Makoto said before he looks at G3's helmet.

"Makoto!" Makoto flinched before he saw his G3 Unit teammates entering the room and Sumiko running up to him.

"Ozawa-san, what is it?" Makoto asked.

"I have great news; we've just got our first case from the chef himself." Sumiko told him.

"Really?" Makoto asked as he blinked surprised.

"Appears so." Akira shrugged.

"So let's you out of that so you and Akira-chan will get going." Sumiko said before her and Takahiro got ready to take the suit off.

"Well guess I'll wait outside for you." Akira said before she leaves the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kyon)

Kyon had soon arrived at his school North High School, and was now in his home room, as the teacher was giving them a history lesson before the school bell rings signaling the end of class.

"Alright that would it for now." He said before he leaves.

As Kyon was putting away his things in his school bag, a certain female student walks to his side.

"Hey Kyon, are you ready for Brigade missions?" She asked.

Kyon sighs before he turns to her.

She was Kyon's age wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a light blue skirt with block socks and brown shoes. She had pale skin tone, big brown eyes, and shouler length brown hair with an orange ribbon on top. This is Haruka Suzumiya, a classmate of Kyon and a friend.

"Yeah sure let's get going." Kyon said before he stands up and he and Haruhi leaves their classroom and walks to their club room.

Kyon and Haruhi are members of the SOS Brigade which stands for Spreading Cheer to Our Student Body Brigade or Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade as it was initially called.

The Brigade is not an official school club; it has a constitution and the five members required to form an official club, but are not sponsored by a teacher. The club acts out of the Literary Club clubroom in the cultural department clubhouse, but replaced its sign with the SOS Brigade sign.

The SOS Brigade mostly tend to have fan and but in times Haruhi wants the Brigade to search for supernatural and/or Sci-Fi people, like Espers, aliens and time travelers.

Kyon wasn't the kind of person who would believe in those kinds of things, until he met the other members of the Brigade who happens to be those things respectively, and were there to keep an eye on Haruhi from their respective superiors.

Kyon and Haruhi soon arrived at the Brigade's club room before they entered inside, and waiting for them is the other members of the SOS Brigade.

One was a girl wearing a black sweater over her school uniform and was reading a book. She had jagged purple hair and golden brown eyes. This is Yuki Nagato, the alien created by the Data Overmind.

There was also another girl wearing a French maid outfit and was preparing tea, had long red/brown hair with bright orange eyes. This is Mikuru Asahina, the time traveler from the future who came back in time to observe Haruhi.

The last was a young man who was seated on the table, had short brown hair with closed eyes. This is Itsuki Koizumi, the esper sent by the Agency, an Organization of espers like him.

"Oh good day to you president and Kyon-san." Mikuru greeted them as Kyon and Haruhi walks into the room.

"Thanks, Mikuru-chan." Haruhi said before she walks to the computer before she turns it on to go through the web while Kyon took a seat by the table.

"Here you go." Mikuru said before she placed a cup of the tea she made to Kyon.

"Thanks Asahina." Kyon said before he accepted the tea before he drinks it.

Kyon had learn from Mikuru, Itsuki, and Yuki, that Haruhi has a god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality, even Haruhi wasn't aware of it. Apparently if Haruhi wishes for it and gets board of the world her powers can destroy the world even if she wasn't aware of it. The reasons that Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki were members in the first might be because she had wished for it, hence the reason the three of them were here to keep an eye on her, while Kyon who was normal and has no special abilities.

As Haruhi was going through some websites, the Brigade members were doing their own thing until Haruhi found something that's really interesting before she stands up and cheers getting everyone's attention as they turned to her.

"Yes! This is it!" Haruhi shouted excitedly.

"What did you find president?" Itsuki asked being a little curious.

"Come take a look yourself, and everyone please look." Haruhi said, before the other club members and saw the news report she found.

It was the report of the street performer that has been killed and was apparently stuffed inside of a tree by unknown means.

"Jeez I wonder what happened with that." Kyon wonders.

"I don't know but I smell a mystery here. And thus I'm now declaring the SOS Brigade's next mission, is to investigate this strange murder!" Haruhi declared with an excited smile, which made Mikuru a little scared of the idea of founding some killer, while Yuki had an uninterested look on her face, and Itsuki shrugged while Kyon sighs knowing this won't end well.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the swimming pool gym of North High school, the swimming team is seen practicing and doing some swimming drills to improve.

One of those members is seen swimming down the pool in a fast speed before he made it to the end, and he looks up at the couch who pressed the button of a stop watch in his hand.

He then started to climb out of the pool before he took of his swimming cap and goggles.

He was a sixteen year old young man, with spiky dark green hair and black eyes. This is Ryo Ashihara the swimming team's ace athlete.

"Well coach how is it?" Ryo asked.

The coach smirks before he shows the time Ryo made, and it was a national record, which surprised Ryo before he made an excited and proud smile.

"Congratulations, Ashihara. But there's always room to improve, get some rest for now and we'll continue some more." He told Ryo.

"Of course, coach!" Ryo nodded before he leaves and heads to the locker room.

* * *

After Sumiko and Takahiro took the G3 armor off of Makoto, he was now dressed in his blue suit with black shoes and a black trench coat. He met with Akira outside of SAUL's headquarters and was now driving to the crime scene that Sumiko told them about.

Apparently a few people have found a street performer being murder while he was body was trapped inside of a tree, knowing that this was a unnatural case and wanting to test G3's skills, the chief of SAUL had given them this case.

The car they were soon stops, and Makoto and Akira soon got out of the car before they closed the doors and heads to the crime scene.

One of the police officers around the scene soon spotted the two of them before he got in their way.

"Sorry you two, no one's allowed behind this point." He told them.

"Don't worry we have special clearance." Makoto said before he brought out and showed his badge, which shocks the officer before he made a salute.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were members of SAUL!"

"Don't worry about it. Now can you show us in?" Akira asked.

"Yes of course, right this way." He said before he turns around and walks into the crime scene and Makoto and Akira followed behind him.

"Can you tell us what you were able to gather?" Makoto asked.

"Well sir we hadn't got that much. Apparently only a child saw the body in the tree but no one else saw how it was the killer manages to stuff it into it." He said before they made it to the tree where other officers and wood cutters were trying to get the body out of the tree without furthering damaging it.

"This is truly odd. I mean what was point of hiding a body in there if someone was going to find it later." Makoto wonders.

"This could be the work of an Unidentified Life Form." Akira stated.

"Unidentified…? What you don't think those things are possibly going to return?" The officer asked sound a little worried.

"Relax we're not going that far just yet." Makoto assured him, which made the officer sighs in relief.

"Yeah it's just I seen what those things can do to a person. It just makes me worried what would happen if they return again."

Makoto also had the same thought and worried before he join SAUL but now they have the G3 System and after using that suit himself his confident that he'll stand a chance against the Grongi or whatever else comes his way.

"Don't worry," Makoto said which gotten the officer's and Akira's attention. "Those of us in SAUL are fully equipped and train in case they ever return or if something else will appear once again."

"Yes of course thank you, sir." The officer said before he saluted and leaves.

"You know you shouldn't keep promises that you can't keep Makoto." Akira told him. "Don't forget the G3 System hadn't had it's actually battle test yet, so we can't be sure if it's enough."

"I know that…but regardless I'm still going to believe in that system, and in myself." Makoto said.

Akira slightly chuckles for her teammate's passion.

"Fine have it your way." Akira said before she looks back at the tree. "But still this is most troubling, and I can't help but wonder what the cause of that was."

"Same with me too." Makoto said in agreement.

"What do you mean you won't tell everything?!" They blinked before they turned and saw Haruhi shouting while being dragged by Kyon and Itsuki as she was waving her arms and legs around while Mikuru was apologizing to the officers about her behavior. "I want to learn about what happened here?! I want to find this murderer!"

After seeing the SOS Brigade leaving the area, Makoto sighs upon seeing that.

"I swear kids nowadays." Makoto mutters.

* * *

(Later at night)

After leaving the crime scene where the murder happened, Haruhi soon calms down. Then the Brigade asked around and the people said that ones who reported to the police about it said they didn't know much about what happened.

Haruhi was a little disappointed about that but she can't help wonder about this mysterious murderer, but soon remembers something and had an idea where the killer behind that murder will be hiding.

She then dragged the SOS Brigade to an abandon factory, where she thinks the murderer might be hiding.

"Alright! Time to begin our search!" Haruhi declared throwing her fist up.

"Okay quick question." Kyon got her attention. "Why do you think the murder will be here?"

"Oh come on, Kyon! I mean look!" Haruhi pointed around the factory. "Dark abandon factory, a mysterious unsolved murder, this defiantly has to be a place for a murderer to hide out!"

 _'Given what you can do I'm almost afraid of that.'_ Kyon sighed in his head.

"Alright troops! No time to waste here let's go find our mysterious mass murderer!" Haruhi ordered them before walking into the factory, and they soon followed, feeling afraid about this, Mikuru grab hold of Kyon's arm.

Unknown to them is that something was watching them in the shadows; it then made a ritual with its hands.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryo is seen in his school's locker changing into his casual outfit which consists with a white shirt with a green jacket, and wears black cargo pants, and matching shoes.

After he got dressed Ryo felt a slight painful headache and a throbbing pain on his waist.

"Again…?" Ryo said because this wasn't the first time this had happened, lately he had these painful feelings for a while now and manage to keep them down with medicine but it becomes stronger and stronger by each day.

"I just need to head back home and rest…" Ryo mutters as he leaves the locker room and heads outside.

* * *

(Back with the SOS Brigade)

They had been walking around the factory for a while. Haruhi was looking a little irritated because nothing has happened yet.

Kyon then begin to have a painful headache, before putting his hand on his head, before he begins losing a little balance.

"Kyon!" Mikuru said in worried. The others look.

"Kyon! Are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine…feeling a little light headed…" Kyon told them.

"You're not sick are you?" Itsuki asked.

"No I don't it's not that." Kyon shook his head. "You guys go on ahead without me, I just need a minute."

"Okay are you sure?" Haruhi asked Kyon nodded. "All right then, but call out if the murderer found you."

"Don't worry I highly doubt he'll find me." Kyon assured.

The others soon proceeded ahead, leaving him behind.

As they were gone, Kyon begin to have throbbing pains on his waist, Kyon put his arm around his waist, soon flashes of light appeared under his arm.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the G3 Unit)

The G3 Unit is seen in their track the G-Trailer which also serves as their mobile command base. Akira is driving while the others were in the back.

The back room of the trailer has a computer monitoring system on one side of the room, while the other side has the G3 armor parts, and in the middle of the room was a Honda X4 police issue this was the Guard Chaser, G3's personal motorcycle which also stores his primary weapons.

As Akira was waiting at a red light, she soon heard the radio starting up.

" _G3 Unit? Are you there?"_ Someone on the other end of the radio asked.

Akira soon picks up the speaker of the radio and soon answered.

"Yes, this is the G3 Unit. What is it?" Akira asked.

" _We've just got word that other murder had happened, and the person who reported that, saw whatever had done it is heading to an abandon factory. We're sending you the location now."_

Akira soon saw the GPS system bringing out a map of the abandon factory where Kyon and the others are.

"Got it we'll head there right away." Akira said before she hangs up and soon turns on the G-Trailer's sirens and drives to the factory in high speed, before she brought out another speaker for the back room.

* * *

(In the backroom)

Makoto, Sumiko, and Takahiro wonders why the Trailer was moving all of a sudden before they heard Akira speaking through the speakers in the room.

" _Alright team I just received word that another murder has happened probably from whatever had done the earlier one. So get Makoto ready."_ Akira told them before she hangs up.

This got Sumiko a little excited seeing this as a chance to test the G3 System in actually combat before she made a serious face before she turns to Makoto.

"Well you heard Akira-chan, Makoto let's get you ready." Sumiko said.

"Yes ma'am, already ahead of you." Makoto said as he took off his suit, and he soon puts on the black bodysuit.

After putting on the bodysuit Makoto then walks to G3's opened chest armor before it soon closed and latched itself onto Makoto, then Sumiko and Takahiro then picks up forearm parts as Makoto was putting on the gloves and after that they puts the armor parts onto Makoto. Soon Makoto puts on the boots before he walks forward, and soon puts on the belt before it lights up, and Sumiko soon picks up the helmet and placed it front of Makoto's face before it closed behind his head.

Makoto had become G3 before he adjusted his helmet. G3 then got on his Guard Chaser before Sumiko pressed on a button that opens the back doors and soon brought out a ramp. G3 then drives backwards through the opened door and down on the ramp, and he was now driving on the street before he got in front of the G-Trailer as he drives on a head with the Trailer following behind him.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ryo)

Ryo made to the gates of his school as he still kept feeling the intense pain on his waist as he walks on the streets.

Ryo then turns to his motorcycle, a Honda XR250, and soon walks to it, before he stops in the middle of the street as he starting to feel the pain becoming worst as a bright light appears around his waist and beneath his arm.

* * *

(Back with the SOS Brigade)

"OH, COME ON, WHERE IS OUR MURDERER HIDING?!" Haruhi shouted after feeling a little frustrated not finding anything in the factory.

"You know president; there might be a chance that the murderer may not appear here." Itsuki stated. "Maybe we should call it a day, and get Kyon, and head back to our homes."

"Alright…I guess your right…" Haruhi sighed while looking depressed and disappointed, that they hadn't found anything.

They soon heard some loud footsteps, before looking towards it.

Soon a figure comes out of the shadows.

It was humanoid thing standing on two legs, being yellowish-tan in color and has a head of a jaguar with black lines outlining some of its body. It had black spots all over, with a white abdomen and it also had a brown belt over it, with sharp claws on both its hands and feet. The most notable thing was that it had a long red scarf around its neck.

This is the Panther Lord.

The others were surprised by the appearance of this humanoid creature, Haruhi was while…

"YES! Just what I was hoping for!" Haruhi cheered with stars on her eyes. The other brigade members sort of sweat drop, but weren't really that surprised knowing the kind of person Haruhi is.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kyon)

The pain on Kyon's waist was becoming even more painful, in the same time the light becomes stronger, before the light pushed Kyon's arm away, and it looks like the light was forming.

The light soon begins to transformed into something as Kyon scream in pain.

* * *

(Back with Ryo)

The same thing was happening to Ryo as the pain become even worse as the light on his waist pushed his arm away as he was screaming in pain.

Ryo then heard the horn of a car, which made him turn to the source before his eyes widen as he saw a speeding car heading towards him…

* * *

(Back the rest of the SOS Brigade)

"President we need to get away from that thing!" Mikuru told her feeling even more scared.

"Oh come on Mikuru, where's your scene in adventure?! I mean look!" Haruhi pointed at the Panther Lord. "This is what I always been hoping for ever since forming the SOS brigade, this is my chance to make contact with the supernatural!" Haruhi soon looks at the Panther Lord as it come for her, before extending her hand for a handshake. "Hey there! Are you alien shape shifter?! An artificial life form?! Oh or are you some sort of human mutation?!"

The Panther Lord didn't say anything but grabs the wrist of her extended hand, and begin tightening its grip, making Haruhi scream in pain.

"President!" Itsuki and Mikuru shouted while Yuki only looks.

The Lord then raised its hand in the hand form of a chop. Having a pretty good idea what's going to happen, Itsuki runs towards it to stop it by grabbing on the Panther Lord's arm but the Lord easily pushed him away sending him to the ground.

The Panther Lord then raised his hand again and swings it down at Haruhi. Yuki was running to her rescue, and Itsuki was about to get back up, and while Mikuru was closing her eyes…

But in the nick of time gun fired was heard and hit the Panther Lord letting go of Haruhi as she mends her wrist.

They heard the sounds of sirens arriving at the area and soon look, and saw G3 armed with his GM-01 Scorpion, driving towards them before he stops and soon got off his bike.

The others were surprised to G3 while Haruhi…

"Oh wow so cool!" She said cheerfully despite the pain in her arm.

G3 then turns to the SOS Brigade.

"What are you kids doing here?!" G3 said. "It's dangerous here so get to safety!"

The Brigade members expect for Haruhi nodded, Mikuru and Yuki runs towards cover, while Itsuki had to drag Haruhi away.

"Let me go Itsuki I want to have an up closed and personally look of all this!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Sorry president but it's for your own safety." Itsuki told her.

G3 fired his gun at the Panther Lord, but the Lord dodges his shots, G3 fired again but no success of landed a direct hit. The Panther Lord then got up to G3 and punches his pistol away to disarm him, and lands a few more punches at G3, and lands a kick at him sending flying to the ground.

G3 got back up, and soon he and the Panther Lord engage in hand to hand combat.

G3 landed some boxing punches at the Lord, and followed an uppercut and with a knee kick, making it stumbling back, but wasn't very effective.

G3 was about to right hook him, but the Panther dodges it as it elbowed G3 on the gut pushing him back. The Lord was about to slash G3 with its claws, G3 dodges the attack and landed a few punches at its face followed kick sending it flying before it quickly recovers and landed on its feet.

The Panther Lord let out a terrifying roar and charges at G3. G3 was about to punch the Lord, but it dodges the attack and begins slashing relentlessly him on the chest multiple times, and did a double slash sending G3 flying crashing onto a fence.

G3 was struggling to get back up, as the bar on his belt begins blinking in 1/3 of the bar.

* * *

(With the G3 Unit)

The other members of the G3 Unit was observing G3's battle against Panther Lord on their computers as G3's armor was built with a hidden camera, and saw that he was almost out of power on the display screen for G3 stats.

"Oh no Makoto…" Sumiko said in worried.

"Come on, get back up…!" Akira said knowing that G3's still got some fight left in him.

* * *

(Back outside)

The SOS Brigade was looking a little worried for G3.

The Panther Lord then slowly walks towards G3 to finish him, but stop before it senses something closing by and looks.

The SOS Brigade look of what the Lord was looking at and was surprised to see it was...

"Kyon?!" Brigade except for Yuki said.

They saw Kyon walking towards the Panther Lord, like he was in a trance. They soon saw a belt around Kyon's waist.

This was the Alter Ring. The belt was red which had solver buttons on the sides. The center was an oval-shaped buckle which had a silver lining, and a pitch black stone filling it in. In the center was a circle of yellow precious metal. On the top and bottom of the circle were gold protrusions like propeller blades which were gold and extended to opposite sides of the center, overlapping the silver edges and below the yellow stone.

Kyon slowly extended his right arm forward with his hand in a vertical position.

"Henshin!" Kyon said.

Kyon brought his arms to his face in an 'X' position then brought them down to the solver buttons to press both of them in the same time.

A vrooming sound was heard as light inside the belt shined brightly engulfing him in light while blinding the Lord and the rest of the Brigade.

When the light died down, the others eyes widen on what they saw.

"Kyon?" Haruhi mutters.

 **(Cue Believe Yourself by Naoto Fuuga)**

In Kyon's place was an armor figure.

His suit was comprised of a black body suit, and golden armor around his chest, wrists, knees, and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his red eyes and the silver mouth piece, and had a set of horns cresting on the forehead, and on the forehead was a small blue gem.

This was Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form.

The Panther Lord was growling at Agito while tightening his fist, as if he was in the presence on of its mortal enemy.

"Agito…" The Panther Lord growled.

Agito then enters into a martial arts combat pose.

The Panther Lord charges at Agito, to slash him with its claws, Agito simple dodges its attacks with ease, before kicking it on the back. The Panther Lord was about to attack Agito again, Agito parried it and counter punches it, followed with a few more punches and kicks.

The Panther Lord tried to slash at Agito multiple times, but Agito dodges them with ease again like he can predict its every move, Agito then lands a few spin kicks on the Lords head, and landed a double palm, sending the Panther Lord flying a good feet away.

Agito's crest on his head folded outwards, folding out into six horns. Agito started to pose in a martial arts form as his symbol of yellow energy appeared on his feet, then the energy was absorbed into Agito's feet.

Agito then jumped into the air, and aimed in a side kick position before hitting the Panther Lord in its chest, making it stumble back hard as Agito landed on his feet in a combat stance, and soon a halo appeared above the Panther Lord's head stunning it before it roared in pain and then exploded.

 **(End of song)**

When G3 got back up, he had observed the whole fight except for Kyon transforming into Agito, and was amazed the fight and was going to make contact with Agito.

" _Makoto don't!"_ He heard Sumiko through the radios of his helmet. _"Don't make contact with him; we still don't know if he's friend or foe, for now get back to the Trailer."_

"But…yes ma'am…" G3 said before he heads to his bike and got on and soon leaves the area.

Agito's crest receded from six to two before reverting back into Kyon. Kyon was panting a little, as he placed his hand on his head.

"Kyon!" Kyon looks and saw the SOS Brigade heading towards with Haruhi walking in front of him.

"That was so awesome!" Haruhi said before her starting mimicking Agito's battle against the Panther Lord. "You were like this, and were like this, and that guy like getting his butt kick! That was so awesome, how did you do all of that?!"

"I-I'm not sure…?" Kyon answered as he wonders what had happened to him.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A hooded figure was watching Agito's battle from a nearby rooftop.

"Target: Agito found." The man said to himself. "For now my priority from Dark Decade is to observe him, until new a mission is given."

A Grey Mirror appeared near him, and he soon left through it with a smile on his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile back with Ryo)

The car that was heading towards Ryo is now seen crashed onto the wall with some blood on it.

Ryo's hand is seen on the ground behind the car, but Ryo's hand is covered in a black and green scale like armor before it disappeared, as Ryo is now seen on the ground of the street before a small part of his hand's skin started to dry up.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Next Mission

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The Melancholy of Agito**

 **Chapter 2: The SOS Brigade's Next Mission**

After the battle against the Panther Lord, the G3 Team is seen in the directors room in meeting with the directors of SAUL's leaders, showing them a video of the Lord they encounter and Agito as well.

"Most interesting, it seems that we're facing a new species similar to that ULFs."

"Yes indeed, what do you make of this Ozawa-kun?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself sir. But I still think that these creatures are dangerous even if they're a unknown to us." Sumiko answered.

"That is true. Also Hikawa, can I ask you something?"

"Yes sir." Makoto nodded.

"What are your thoughts about this Agito character, this Unknown called him." He said while pointing at Agito in the video screen.

"Well sir, I'm not entirely sure myself. But I think that he doesn't have hostile intentions, in fact I think he's similar to that of ULF #4." Makoto said, hearing that name made Akira's eyes twitch.

When Makoto started out as a rooker cop, he had fought against a Grongi before as he was defending a civilian being attacked by the monster, but was overpowered and was nearly killed until Kuuga saved him.

"But like you said, we can't be sure of that. Regardless to either party's intentions, this Agito is just of a Unknown to the other one, so your team is responsible in capturing him if possible and if he is indeed a hostile, then eliminated him. Is that clear?"

The G3 Team saluted before they said.

"Yes sir!"

Then after that they were dismissed and left the room. As they were talking down the hallway, Makoto looks at the window looking at the city and can't help but think about this Agito that helped him in his first real battle as G3, unaware that Akira was eyeing on him seeing the look on his face.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider AGITO by Shinichi Ishihara)**

 **As the song is starting, in a dark space the Seed of Agito was giving off a bright light.**

 **(Yami no naka mitsumeteru...)** Then we see Agito riding on his Machine Tornado driving through waterfall of rain. Now Agito is seen riding on a race track. Then it switches to Kyon and the SOS Brigade having some fun in the club room.

 **(Te wo nobashi...)** Then we see Haruhi laughing. Then it changes to Haruhi and the SOS Brigade on the race track as they follow Kyon who was walking ahead of them, Kyon was replaced with Agito on his bike driving by them as they watch him leave.

 **(Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono)** Then we see G3 riding on his Guard Chaser racing down the track. We now see Makoto running on a treadmill, and then we see Sumiko giving an explanation for the G3 System. We now see the G3 Team on the race track as Makoto was running forward.

 **(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite yume da to waratte mo...)** The manual for the G3 System is seen as pages were turning. Then we switch back to the track as G3 on his bike driving past his teammates. Then we switch to Gills riding on his Gills Raider as he was driving forward. Then we see Ryo in a hospital room doing physical therapy with a nurse helping him, before he was now seen standing in the stadium of the track. We see a resign paper being rained on before we see Gills on his bike driving by the stadium as he raced forward.

 **(Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO)** We now see Agito, G3, and Gills racing each other with Agito in the lead.

 **(Kimi no mama de kawareba ii)** Then the three Riders were racing towards the finished line before G3 stolen the lead. Then we see Makoto drinking a bottle of water after completing his training before he looks up.

 **(Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO)** Back to the race track Gills had stolen the lead, before Ryo in a dark alleyway as he looks at his hand. Then back to the race track Agito is now in the lead again, before it changes to Kyon and the Brigade looking at the starry night together.

 **(Ima kimi ga inai to...Get on!)** Haruhi had a sadden look on her face as she was looking at Kyon, before it changes back to the race track as Agito, G3, and Gills had crossed the finished line. As Agito was driving forward the title screen soon appears.

* * *

After their classes were over, the SOS Brigade were now in their clubroom for a meeting, and the main topic for this meeting was Kyon.

"Alright Kyon, out with it!" Haruhi demanded as she brought her face closed to Kyon's. "Just how were you able to transformed yesterday?!"

"Look I told you before, I'm not sure how I did that." Kyon told her.

Ever since Kyon's mysterious power to transformed into Agito, Haruhi was asking none stop on how he did it, and Kyon kept giving her the same answer that he's not sure himself.

"Oh come on, you made a cool pose and then shouted 'henshin' which I still say is awesome by the way, but I still want to know you did all that!" Haruhi exclaimed very eager to learn more about the said topic. "You seriously mean to tell me you're not sure, even though you just did all those things and fought against a monster!"

"Well that's the thing, I wasn't sure how I know how to do all of that. It was almost like it was instinct and it felt like another person was controlling me." Kyon said before he placed his hand on his head.

"That's still not explaining every detail!" Haruhi exclaimed loudly which made almost everyone in the room to flinched.

"Now calm down president," Itsuki said as he placed his hands on Haruhi's shoulders giving her a relaxing massage to calm her down. "There's no reason to be so angry, don't forget you're still recovering from last night."

"I know but still though…" Haruhi grumbles in frustration.

"But she still have a point though, I think it's still worth investigating all this out. Especially that creature we just encountered." Yuki stated while still reading her book.

"Yeah I agree with Nagato on this one." Itsuki nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's true…" Haruhi mutters as she was leaning on the table before she had a glint on her eyes and everyone in the room recognized that look in her eyes, before she stands up. "Then that's our next mission is to investigate this unknown creatures, and let Kyon fight them!"

"Excuse me?!" Kyon said in surprised. "Why do I have to do it?"

"You should already know why. I mean you were the one who've transformed and fight that monster." Haruhi said with assuring smile.

"But like I said before I wasn't sure how I did that. And besides don't I have a say in it?" Kyon asked.

"No you do not. Because I'm in charge here." Haruhi stated.

' _Seriously you're going that far?'_ Kyon thought as his eyebrow twitch, before he stands up and walks to the door.

"Kyon what are you doing?!" Haruhi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving, because I don't want to be involved in anything that's dangerous." Kyon said before he opens the door.

"Hey Kyon don't you walk…" Haruhi started before Kyon walks out of the room and slams the door behind him. "Away…"

Haruhi huffed as she sits back down.

"Fine be that way, see what I care." Haruhi grumbles.

"Please calm down, president. I'm sure Kyon-san just need some time to adjust." Mikuru assured her, but Haruhi didn't listen to her which made Mikuru a little worried.

Itsuki slightly chuckles, before looks towards the window as he was thinking on how Kyon got this new found power of his.

' _Still though how did Kyon transformed the way he did? Was it because of president's powers, or was it something else?'_ Itsuki thought in wondering.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryo who was sleeping in a bed is beginning to wake up, Ryo looks around and saw that he was in a hospital room, and looks down at the bandage state he was in.

"What the…?" Ryo mutters as he tries to sit up but stop as he winced in pain.

"Ryo?!" Ryo looks at the door and saw a girl in his age walking into the room, she had long black hair and has grey eyes. This was Arisu Tokogawa, his swimming team's manager.

"Tokogawa?" Ryo mutters before she runs to his side.

"You woke up...are you alright?" She asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Ryo asked as he chuckles, which also made Arisu chuckle as well. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Right you probably don't remember much, you got hit by a car outside of our school. Lucky, Jin-kun found and manage to call an ambulance in time." Arisu told him.

"A car…" Ryo mutters before it come back to him now. "That's right, it's coming back to me now…"

"Anyway, I'm just glad that you're awake." Arisu said before she stands. "I'm gonna call the coach and the others that you've woken up. Just get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry because that's what I'll do." Ryo nodded before he watches Arisu leaved the room.

Ryo looks at the ceiling as he rested on the bed, before he felt a itching feeling on his hand which made him look at it, but couldn't see what was going on as it was covered in bandages, and wonders what was going on.

"It's probably nothing…" Ryo mutters as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

A few minutes later, after Arisu had called the coach and the members of hers and Ryo's swim team, they soon arrived to check on him, Arisu soon arrived at the entrance to greet them and when she arrived.

"What doctor you can't be serious?" Arisu then hides and saw the coach talking with Ryo's doctor who has treated him and was holding a report of Ryo's recovery conditions.

"I'm afraid I am. I'm sorry to say but Ryo's days as a swimmer is over." The doctor told him which shocked Arisu when she heard that. "The damage done to Ryo-kun's body is too severe. It was still a miracle that he even survive that crashed in the first place."

"Are you really sure there's nothing that you can do?" The coach asked, and the doctor sadly shook his head.

"I'm really sorry. Since Ryo-kun's parents are gone, you should be the one that tell him this." The doctor told him before he leaves.

The coach sits on one the chairs with both of his hands on his forehead while he and Arisu wonders on how they were going to tell Ryo, that his days and dream of being a swimmer is now over.

* * *

(Next day)

After Kyon woke up he was now in the bathroom while he was yawning, he then looks at the window before he looks around and saw that no one is around.

Kyon then tries to summon the Alter Ring again, but it didn't respond to his command.

"I guess I only summon in emergencies like if those monsters appear again." Kyon concluded as he looks at his hands. "But still how was I able to do all of that."

Kyon sighs before he shook the thought out of his head as he shakes his head.

' _Come on, Kyon don't even think about it. Best not to get involved in this any further.'_ Kyon thought before he picks up his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth.

After Kyon was done in the bathroom, he decided to head downstairs to make breakfast for himself and for his sister, who was watching TV in the living room.

Kyon sister has brown hair tied in a side ponytail and has brown eyes, and is wearing a yellow dress.

"Hey Saya, breakfast will be ready soon!" Kyon calls out to his sister.

"Got it!" Saya said.

Soon the two siblings were now seated on the table before they clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" They said before they begin eating their breakfast.

As they were eating Kyon's sister notice the look on her brother's face.

"Hey Kyon, is there something wrong?" Saya asked.

"Oh it's nothing...well I just been wondering is all." Kyon answered before he took a bite of his toast.

"Wondering about what?" Saya asked.

"Well it's just, I think I may have gotten into something I shouldn't have, and well I just thinking if I should just walk away from it or just embrace it is all. What do you think I should do?" Kyon asked.

"Well big bro, if you want my advice I think you should do it because it's what you believe to be right." Saya told him, which made Kyon think about it.

' _What I believe to be right? Huh?'_ Kyon thought before he continues to eat breakfast.

* * *

There was another strange murder, and the G3 Unit's Makoto and Akira were sent to where that murder had happened while the others were working on and repairing the G3 Armor.

The two were heading there by car, with Makoto driving.

"Hey Makoto, there's something I want to ask you." Akira said getting his attention as he still kept his eyes on the road.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Do you really believe this Agito is similar to ULF 4 or Kuuga if was called?" Akira asked.

"Well yeah I truly believe that. Why did you ask that?" Makoto asked.

"It's nothing really." Akira said before she turns to the window.

Makoto wonders what was up with that before he soon realizes and remembers something about Akira. Apparently when she was still in the police academy, her father was a veteran police detective, and was really good in his job and was the greatest at his time.

During the war against Kuuga and the Grongi, her father was one of the police officers that fought with Kuuga against ULFs, and sadly her father lost his life in a battle against one of these Grongi protecting a group of civilians.

Makoto figured that she doesn't have pleasant views towards Kuuga for failing to save her father, and what he said during their meeting with SAUL's leaders must have reopened those old wounds.

' _I guess I shouldn't had said anything about that time.'_ Makoto thought and figured he might need to do something for Akira.

After awhile they soon arrived at the crime scene as Makoto stop the car in a construction site, before he and Akira got out of the door as they open the doors before closing them.

One of the police officers in the area spotted them before he walks up to them.

"You two the SAUL officers?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Makoto said as he and Akira nodded.

"Follow me please." He told them before he walks into the construction site and the two SAUL officers follow behind him.

"So what can you tell us about happened here?" Akira asked.

"Well we're still not sure ourselves, but one of the workers apparently found the body buried as he was digging up the area." The officer answered before they soon arrived at the digging spot where the murder happened.

Makoto and Akira then walks to the dig spot and gasped on the current state the body was.

"Damn how horrible…" Makoto mutters as he remained strong.

"I say." Akira said in agreement before she turn to the officer that brought them here. "Did you discover how this murder happened?"

"We didn't ma'am." He answered which gotten Makoto's attention as he turned to him as well as he and Akira were confused by this. "We're still not sure how this body ended up like this, nor how he was buried here. There was no dig marks, not even handprints on the body or any footprints on the area."

Makoto and Akira then turns to each other.

"It must have been one of those Unknowns we encounter yesterday." Akira stated.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Makoto nodded in agreement, before he looks back at the body. "But the only question is why go after this man?"

Makoto then spotted something in the body's hand, before he walks down to it. He then grabs onto the item in question and pulls it out, and saw that it was a picture with the killed victim on it but was mostly strange about it was that the picture was slightly foggy and saw a ghostly figure by the victim's side.

"What is this?" Makoto wonders out loud, as this clue only gave him more questions than answers.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ryo)

In Ryo's hospital room, he was seated on a wheelchair with the couch and Arisu in the room as well, as they watch Ryo crying in frustration with one of his hands placed on his face while the other was tightly holding onto the chair's arm handle.

His coach had just told Ryo what the doctors told him, about his current condition and Ryo didn't took that news well.

"Ryo...I'm really sorry this happened to you...but you shouldn't give up, maybe with some time and effort you'll be back to your old self." The coach said, but Ryo could tell that he wasn't sure himself.

"Yeah I agree." Arisu said in agreement. "After you've get discharged we should focus on getting you back into shape, and then maybe…"

"Get out…" Ryo quietly mutters. "I said get out...I don't need your pity right now…"

"But Ryo…" The coach started.

"I said get out!" Ryo exclaimed very loudly which made the coach and Arisu to flinched, and they didn't saw that Ryo's eyes were now red and the features of his face was similar to that of a growling animal.

Seeing that Ryo wanted to be alone and that he was still upset, the couch and Arisu did what he demanded and left the room, leaving Ryo without saying a word.

When they were gone Ryo took a few deep breaths to help calm himself down, as his face features started to returned to normal and then he saw an astral black armored arm on top of his own which surprised Ryo as he looks at his arm and as he moved the astral black armored followed his movement, before it disappeared as Ryo's eyes returned to their normal color.

"What the…" Ryo mutters as he wonder what that was.

* * *

In a park of the city, a young man with black hair and eyes in his late teens wearing a white shirt with black pants and shoes is walking in the middle of the trees that was nearby and following her was a young woman in his age who had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and has brown eyes, and wear a white dress with matching shoes.

The young man is name Hiroki, and the girl's name is Aika, the two of them were childhood friends. The reason they were here is because Hiroki said he wanted to show Aika something amazing.

"Okay now we're here, Hiroki-kun. So what is it you want to show me?" Aika asked.

"This." Hiroki said before he brought out a metal spoon.

"Is that it?" Aika said with a narrow and disappointed look on her face.

"Just watch okay." Hiroki told her, before he turns his eyes on the spoon and Aika looks at it as well.

Hiroki then concentrated and focus on the spoon and then he eye light up before the spoon started to twist and bend in different angles, this surprised Aika as she continues to watch Hiroki bending the spoon in his hand.

Hiroki then did something more amazing as he split the top of the spoon in half and waves the two split ends in a forward and backward motion, and then moves the split ends in a twisting motion before he changed the spoon back to its original shape and form.

"Hiroki-kun how did you?" Aika asked in surprised.

"I'm not sure myself." Hiroki answered as he spins the spoon using one of his fingers. "I started to do these kind of things about a week ago, and I was amazed myself when it happened."

"Did you show anyone else on what you can do?" Aika asked.

"No I hadn't." Hiroki shook his head. "You're the first person to see this ability of mine."

"In that case we should probably keep this a secret." Aika stated which made Hiroki blinked in confusion.

"What but why?" Hiroki asked.

"Because if anyone else sees this, they might become scared of you or worse people might attack you." Aika stated, which made Hiroki realized that she was right.

"Yeah you're probably right about that." Hiroki said which made Aika smirk as she chuckles.

"Aren't I always?" Aika said before she grabs onto Hiroki's hand. "Come on, for payment for bringing all the way here, why don't we get some ice cream?"

Aika then begins dragging Hiroki as she runs forward, Hiroki was about to say something before he smirks as he chuckles by his childhood friend's behavior.

Unknown to the two of them is that two figures were watching them in the shadows before they turned to each other and did a familiar hand gesture on their chests.

* * *

Deciding to take a ride to help keep his mind off things, Kyon decided to ride on his motorcycle around the city, and after a while of driving around he finally stop at a hilltop park before he got off his bike and admired the city view in front of him.

Kyon then looks around the area to make sure no ones around, and after making sure he was alone in the area Kyon then tries to summon the Alter Ring but it didn't appear.

"Still can't bring it out." Kyon said before he took a seat on a nearby bench.

Then suddenly Kyon started to hear a loud and painful ringing on his head, which made him placed his hands on his head.

"What the…?" Kyon mutters as he started to see visions of two Panther Lors like the when he fight yesterday but they were in different colors and were holding two different weapons.

One was colored white with a blue scarf and holds a bow and arrow in his hands.

This is the Panther Lord Albus.

The other was colored black with a yellow scarf and wields a spear in his hands.

This is the Panther Lord Tristis.

' _Those things again…? How am I seeing this…?'_ Kyon wonders in thought before he started to see images of Hiroki and Aika running away from the two Panther Lords. _'Are they after those two…? No whatever it is I'm sure that other guy can handle this...I don't want to be involved in this…'_

Kyon tries to pushed the images out of his head as he doesn't want to get involved into this any further, until he saw the Panther Lord Albus shooting his arrow into Hiroki's shoulder as he tries out in pain as he fallen on his knees which made Kyon's eyes widen in horror.

" _Hiroki-kun!"_ Aika shouted before she helps him stand back up lending Hiroki her shoulder for support as they continue to try to get away from the Panther Lords.

Kyon narrows his eyes and he gritted his teeth before he look down at his hands. Right now there two innocent people in danger and are being attack by the Panther Lords, while he was just sitting here not wanting to be involved.

Hiroki's scream of pain echoes in Kyon's ears which made him even more worried for both him and Aika.

Kyon then thought that he has the power to help them, and then thought back if his friends or his sister were attack by those monsters what would he do.

Kyon then stands up as he soon made his decision before he runs to his bike as he got on and put on his helmet and soon race down the road heading to where Hiroki and Aika were.

As he was driving down the road he soon started to notice that the Alter Ring appeared around his waist.

"So you really do appear when there's trouble. Fine by me I guess. Henshin!" Kyon shouted before he pressed the buttons of the Alter Ring, and Kyon transformed into Agito, and to his surprised his bike transformed as well.

His motorcycle was now in a red and gold color scheme with Agito's symbol on the front of his bike. This is the Machine Tornador.

' _Nice really like the color.'_ Agito thought before he twisted his machine's handles which made it go faster.

* * *

Haruhi along with Itsuki, Yuki and Mikuru were seated outside of a cafe on one of the tables, while Haruhi was pouting as she was leaning on the table as they await their orders.

"That Kyon, I don't get why he's so against that idea of being some sort of superhero." Haruhi said.

"Well president, I think it's because he doesn't want to be forced into doing it." Mikuru said.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!" Haruhi exclaimed, which made Mikuru flinched as she screams in fear.

"I think what Mikuru is trying to say president, is that Kyon doesn't want to be warp into something that doesn't matter to him." Itsuki said, which made Haruhi calm down a little before she eyed on Itsuki.

"And what exactly are you saying?" Haruhi asked as she crossed her arms.

"I mean think about it, how would you feel if you were in Kyon's shoes, suddenly having a mysterious power and was was forced to fight and if someone was trying to force you into it?" Itsuki asked.

Which made Haruhi blink a few times as she realized what Itsuki was trying to say. If Haruhi suddenly awaken and used the same power Kyon has to transformed, and was someway or how was forced to fight then she'll feel confused as well on what to do.

This made Haruhi looks as she rubs her hand on her head, until she and others heard the sound of a motorcycle engine which made them look and to their surprise they saw Agito riding on his Machine Tornado passing by as he continues to race down the street.

"Kyon?!" Haruhi gasped on what they just saw.

"Well that was interesting?" Itsuki said.

Haruhi then made a serious look on her face before she calls out to Itsuki and Mikuru before she stands up from her chair.

"Itsuki! Mikuru-chan! Come on, we're going to follow him." Haruhi said before she runs after and follow Agito.

"What...but…" Mikuru said before she stands follows the president. "Wait for me president!"

Itsuki slightly chuckles as he and Yuki stands up.

"Well I guess I should follow them to make sure they're safe." Itsuki said before he and Yuki follows behind them, before he saw the waiter holding plates of what they just ordered watching him leave with his friends. "Sorry, but looks like we're not hungry today."

Itsuki told him as he and Yuki walks away following Mikuru and Haruhi.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hiroki and Aika continues to run away from the two Panther Lords, as they soon arrived at a construction site as they run in there to at least hide from them before Hiroki falls on his knees as he started to feel light headed after a quarter of his blood from running for so long.

"I can't make, just leave me Aika…" Hiroki told her.

"No way!" Aika said before she helps Hiroki stand on his feet again. "There's no way I'm leaving you here!"

Aika then begins to walk forward while still helping Hiroki stand as he was dragging on his feet, an arrow shot in front of them and into the ground, much to Aika's shock and horror before she saw the Panther Lord Albus landing in front of both his arrow and his targets before he picks his arrow out of the ground before he sets his eyes on the two childhood friends.

Aika then was about to turned around to run away but to her dismay she saw the Panther Lord Tristis already behind her and Hiroki as he pointed his spear at the two of them.

Aika eyes begin to shake before she saw the two Panther Lords walking towards them before they soon begin running towards them for the kill which made Aika hugged Hiroki closed as she closed her eyes awaiting the end...until gunshots were fired upon the two Panther Lords which made roll on the ground before they stopped and stand back up.

Then everyone saw that it was Kamen Rider G3 who armed with his gun had arrived riding on his bike and fired upon the two Lords before he stops and got off his bike.

G3 then walks to Aika and Hiroki before he turns to them.

"Don't worry you're safe now. Go and hide somewhere." G3 told them, Aika nodded before she stands up and she drags Hiroki away to a safe area where they can be safe.

G3 then turns back to the two Panther Lords as they growl at him.

"I don't know what you Unknowns are, or what you want. But I won't stand by as you continue to harm and endanger innocent people!" G3 swore before the Panther Lords charged at G3.

G3 fires at two Panther Lords, but the Panther Lord Tristis deflect his gun shots using his spear spinning it in front of himself and his fellow Panther Lord as they continue charged at G3.

When they closed enough the Panther Lord Tristis thrust his spear at G3 which he manage to dodge in time, and dodge another attack from the Panther Lord Albus as the Lord slashed at G3 using his claws.

G3 was about to fire at the Panther Lord Albus, but the Panther Lord Tristis slashed his gun out of his hand using his spear, and stabs G3 on the chest which made him stumble back.

G3 then drew out another weapon that was attach to his left thigh, and when he inserted it into his arm the blade that was on it flipped onto the front of his hand. This is the GS-03 Destroyer.

G3 then charges at the Panther Lord Tristis and slashed at the Lord, which he manage to block using his spear before the Panther Lord Tristis pushed G3's sword back and slashed at the Rider two times, which G3 manage to dodge in time and slashed on the Panther Lord's chest two times which sends the Lord rolling on the ground.

G3 was about to attack at the Panther Lord Tristis again, but was stopped as the Panther Lord Albus shot his arrow onto him. As G3 turns to the Panther Lord Albus he saw the Lord charging at him and kicks him on the side of his head, making G3 stumble back and when G3 stops stumbling the Panther Lord Tristis who was now back on his feet lands a very powerful slashed on G3's chest sending him to the ground.

G3 was about to get back up but the Panther Lord Tristis stomps his foot onto his chest pinning G3 on the ground, then the Panther Lord raised his spear and aimed its blade onto G3 and thrust it at his head, which made G3 closed his eyes and he awaited for his possible end…

Until they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, which made G3 opens his eyes and the Panther Lord stop his attack as they look and saw Agito jumping off his bike and flies at the Panther Lord Tristis and kicks the Lord off of G3, and Agito turns around punched the other Panther Lord on the chest sending both Lords rolling on the ground.

"Agito?" G3 said in surprised to see him again, and in the G-Trailer his teammates were surprised as well.

Agito then turns at G3 which made him a little on edge before Agito offered his hand to him. G3 blinks in surprised by this before he smirks as he grabs onto Agito's hand as he helps him stand back up.

The two Riders stare at each other before they nodded at each other, before they turned back to the two Panther Lords as they stand back up and faced the two Riders, before they entered a combat stance as they charged at the Lords they were facing. Albus with Agito and Tristis with G3.

Soon arriving in the area after running here, Haruhi, and the others as they stop to catch their breath as they watch the Kamen Riders battle against the two Lords.

Agito dodges two arrow shots from the Panther Lord Albus, before he punches on the said Lord followed with a kick that sends the Panther Lord skidding back before it stop by a few feet back.

The Panther Lord Albus growls in frustration before he summons throws arrows and aimed them at Agito before he fired them at him, Agito manage to catch the first two while knocking one down with a straight kick before he throws the arrows in his hands down to the ground.

Agito then runs up at the Panther Lord Albus, the said Lord was about to bring out another arrow but was too late as Agito was now up in front of the Panther Lord before he landed a barrage of punches and finished it with a kick sending the Panther Lord Albus rolling on the ground.

Agito's horns extended as he entered a pose as his symbol appears beneath his feet, before the Panther Lord Albus slowly stands back Agito jumps in the air and kicks on the Panther Lord's chest before he lands on his feet as the Lord exploded behind him.

Agito then turns to G3 and the Panther Lord Tristis, before he runs to them.

G3 blocks a thrust from the Panther Lord Tristis's spear with his forearm and slashed on the Lord's chest making the Panther Lord to stumble back, before G3 lands a punch on his head and followed with a slashed on his chest.

Agito then jumps at the Panther Lord Tristis and lands a kick on the Lord's arm making it stumble back even further, before it face the two Riders before they charged at the Lord.

The Panther Lord Tristis thrusts his spear at Agito who parried it and pushed the Lord's spear upward, and Agito kicks on the Panther Lord's abdomen, and soon G3 runs past Agito and slashed on the Lord's chest a few times and lands an uppercut under his chin sending the Panther Lord Tristis up in the air, before Agito jumps and lands one foot on G3's shoulder before he jumps off and heads towards the Panther Lord and Agito then spins and lands a drop axe kick on the Lord's head sending falling and crashing onto the ground below, before Agito lands in front of G3 and soon turns back to the Panther Lord Tristis.

The Panther Lord manage to stand back up, and is not liking his chances here, having no choice he decided to retreat as he run away, but Agito wasn't going to let that happened as he chased after the Panther Lord, and G3 was about to follow but soon stops as he suit started to become heavier as he fallen on one knee, G3 then saw that the red bar on his belt was on it's last bar as it started to blink a few times.

" _Makoto, you're starting to run low on power. Come back to the Trailer, you've done enough."_ Sumiko told G3 through his communicator.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" G3 said as he stands back up and slowly while reluctantly walks back to his bike.

Not noticing that Haruhi and the others were sneaking past him as they followed Agito.

* * *

As the Panther Lord Tristis was running away on a nearby river bay, Agito soon jumps over the Panther Lord and lands in front of the Lord forcing him to stop running as Agito blocks his path.

The Panther Lord Tristis growls at Agito as he pointed his spear at him, before Haruhi and the others arrived.

In instinct Agito pressed the left button on his Belt, when he did a blue light appeared on the side of the core in the front and the core turned blue, and Agito placed his hand in front of his belt before a lance jumps out of it as he catches it in his hand and Agito transformed into a new form.

 **(Cue: DEEP BREATH by RIDER CHIPS)**

Agito's chest was now colored blue and left arm armor parts were also blue, and the shoulder guard on the left was now a smooth circle shape with a golden band around it, and Agito then extended and unfolded golden blades of the lance in his hands.

This is Agito's Storm form and the weapon in his hands is the Storm Halberd. His friends were surprised by Agito's new form.

The Panther Lord Tristis roars at Agito before he charges at him, and the Lord thrust his spear at Agito, which he manage to parry using his Halberd and counter attacks using both of the blades of his Halberd, on the Lord's chest and then his back.

The Panther Lord then turns around at Agito slashing his spear at him, Agito blocks the Lord's slashed using the handle of his Halberd before it spins it around while in turned pushing the Lord's spear away before Agito spins his Halberd around to his sides which slashed on the Panther Lord's chest multiple times, and then Agito stabs on the Lord's chest sending him to the ground.

Agito then spins his Storm Halberd around, as he was spinning his Halberd the wind and air around Agito as it blow away everything around him, before he stops and placed his Halberd in front of himself.

The Panther Lord Tristis then charges and thrust his spear at Agito, which he manage to parry before Agito slashed past the Lord and soon turn around and slashed through the Panther Lord two times as the second one made him spin around turning his back at the Panther Lord Tristis as his halo appears on top of his head before the Lord exploded behind Agito.

 **(End of song)**

Agito then changed back into Kyon as he breathes in and out as this battle was now over.

"Kyon!" Kyon blinks before he saw Haruhi running up to him and saw Itsuki and Mikuru behind her.

"You guys?" Kyon said in surprised to see them here.

"That was awesome, and not to mention that new form of yours! How did you know you could do that?!" Haruhi asked being excited.

"Well...That's another thing I'm not sure of." Kyon plainly said which made Haruhi pout in disappointed.

Haruhi then lose her disappointed face as she looks at Kyon.

"Kyon listen...I'm sorry about yesterday." Haruhi said as she bows her head, which surprised Kyon and the others. "I didn't really understand how you were feeling, so I'm sorry about that.

Itsuki and Mikuru smiles, while Kyon then rubs his hand on his head.

"It's alright, you were just being yourself. And besides I've already made up my mind." Kyon told her which made her and the others look at him. "I've decided I'll continue fighting these monsters."

This surprised Haruhi and the others before Kyon looks at the river.

"You said it yourself, right now I have the power to fight them. Especially since they'll keep on attacking people, and besides who knows maybe we'll find out why I have this power." Kyon said before he looks at his hand.

Haruhi then made a cheerful smile before she hangs onto Kyon.

"Alright Kyon! I know you'll come around!" Haruhi said loudly.

"Hey isn't that different from what you said before?" Kyon asked before he sighs in defeat. "Oh who am I kidding, this is Haruhi I'm talking about..."

Itsuki and Mikuru chuckles as they watch Kyon and Haruhi, while Yuki just shrugged.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Searching For Answers**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching For Answers

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The Melancholy of Agito**

 **Chapter 3: Searching For Answers**

After being saved by Agito and G3, Hiroki and Aika were brought to SAUL HQ for questioning, on why the Lords were after them.

"Okay, can you explain why those Unknowns were chasing you two?" A SAUL officer asked.

"We told you before, we don't know." Hiroki told him.

"Come on, sir. You've been asking us the same question again and again. We don't know why those things were chasing us." Aika stated.

Inside the viewing room beside the interrogation room, were the G3 Team as the watch the two of them being questioned.

"Why did you think those Unknowns were chasing them in the first place?" Takahiro asked.

"I'm not sure myself. But there's got to be a reason for this." Makoto stated.

"Well either way, this still given us nothing but more questions than answers." Akira stated.

"Which is why we're still on this case. Regardless of what the Unknowns' intentions are we still need to stop them." Sumiko said, and her teammates nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider AGITO by Shinichi Ishihara)**

 **As the song is starting, in a dark space the Seed of Agito was giving off a bright light.**

 **(Yami no naka mitsumeteru...)** Then we see Agito riding on his Machine Tornado driving through waterfall of rain. Now Agito is seen riding on a race track. Then it switches to Kyon and the SOS Brigade having some fun in the club room.

 **(Te wo nobashi...)** Then we see Haruhi laughing. Then it changes to Haruhi and the SOS Brigade on the race track as they follow Kyon who was walking ahead of them, Kyon was replaced with Agito on his bike driving by them as they watch him leave.

 **(Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono)** Then we see G3 riding on his Guard Chaser racing down the track. We now see Makoto running on a treadmill, and then we see Sumiko giving an explanation for the G3 System. We now see the G3 Team on the race track as Makoto was running forward.

 **(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite yume da to waratte mo...)** The manual for the G3 System is seen as pages were turning. Then we switch back to the track as G3 on his bike driving past his teammates. Then we switch to Gills riding on his Gills Raider as he was driving forward. Then we see Ryo in a hospital room doing physical therapy with a nurse helping him, before he was now seen standing in the stadium of the track. We see a resign paper being rained on before we see Gills on his bike driving by the stadium as he raced forward.

 **(Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO)** We now see Agito, G3, and Gills racing each other with Agito in the lead.

 **(Kimi no mama de kawareba ii)** Then the three Riders were racing towards the finish line before G3 stolen the lead. Then we see Makoto drinking a bottle of water after completing his training before he looks up.

 **(Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO)** Back to the race track Gills had stolen the lead, before Ryo in a dark alleyway as he looks at his hand. Then back to the race track Agito is now in the lead again, before it changes to Kyon and the Brigade looking at the starry night together.

 **(Ima kimi ga inai to...Get on!)** Haruhi had a sadden look on her face as she was looking at Kyon, before it changes back to the race track as Agito, G3, and Gills had crossed the finished line. As Agito was driving forward the title screen soon appears.

* * *

After classes is now over, the SOS Brigade were now in their clubroom to discuss about the Lords, G3, and Kyon's ability to transform into Agito.

"Okay, now that we're here, let's talk more about Kyon's power to transform." Haruhi stated before she and the other Brigade members turned to Kyon. "So Kyon, tell us what you've learned about your powers so far? And how did you know where those monsters were before you've arrived?"

Kyon sighed before he rubs the back of his head.

"Well based on what I've experienced so far, I say I can only transformed when those monsters appeared or in any kind of big emergency. And how I know where they appeared, I think it's because I can sense them." Kyon explained.

"Sense them?" Haruhi repeated as she blinks.

"Yeah…" Kyon nodded. "When they appeared, I sort of see them in my mind and for some reason I can sense where they are regardless of how far away it is."

"Hmmm…" Haruhi hummed. "Besides on how cool that is, I think that only leaves two things we should deal with."

"Oh and what would that be president?" Itsuki asked.

Haruhi was silent for a short while before she said…

"We should come up with cool names for Kyon's alter ego and those monsters as well." Haruhi proclaimed, which made Kyon and Mikuru to facefault, while Itsuki chuckles and Yuki just read her book.

"Do you honestly think that's really important right now?!" Kyon asked.

"Of course it is!" Haruhi exclaimed with a determined look on her face. "Having a cool code name is essential when it comes with superheroes!"

This causes Kyon to sweat drop before he lowered his head. While Haruhi thinks on a cool name for Kyon's Agito persona.

"Now let's see what do call you and them...Hmmm…" Haruhi mutters as she thinks before she saw Yuki raised her hand. "Yes, Yuki-chan! Do you have an idea?!"

"Well I've heard those creatures calling Kyon, Agito whenever he transform." Yuki told her.

"Agito, eh? Hmm...that does sound cool but I feel like it's missing something…" Haruhi said as she continues to think.

"Maybe we should focus on these creatures motive first." Itsuki stated. "We can't just presume that their attacks were on random. There must be some sort of reason why they were attacking people."

"True, but like those creatures, their motives is still an unknown to us." Yuki said before she turns a page.

"That's it!" Haruhi exclaimed loudly, which made the Brigade members to flinch as she stands up with her hands on the table. "The Unknowns! That's the perfect name for those monsters!"

This causes everyone minus Yuki to sweatdrop.

"Okay, but why is that?" Kyon asked.

"It's because they're a mystery that no one as yet to solved! They're an Unknown to everyone and their motives are an unknown as well! So it's the perfect name!" Haruhi proclaimed with pride in her voice.

Kyon did a tired sigh as he rubbed his hand down on his face.

"Only you could be proud about something like that...But I guess it will do for now." Kyon said.

"I know that you'll catch on, Kyon!" Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Kyon sighed before Itsuki walks beside him and placed his hand on Kyon's shoulder.

"Hey Kyon, mind if we talk in private?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah sure. Is that fine with you Haruhi?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Go have your guy talk." Haruhi told them.

"Thank you." Both Kyon and Itsuki told her before they leave the clubroom.

* * *

Kyon and Itsuki soon arrived on their school's roof, to have their talk in private.

"So we're here. What do you want to talk about it?" Kyon asked.

"No need to sound impatient. I won't take up much of your time." Itsuki told him. "But I did a little investigation about these Unknowns."

"Really? So what did you find out?" Kyon asked.

"It was about the first murder they did." Itsuki told him.

"Wait, do you mean the one Haruhi found a few days ago?" Kyon asked, and Itsuki nodded.

"He's name was Harry Hoshido. He was abandoned by his parents when he was a baby and was raised in an orphanage, but sadly no family had adopted him. When he was old enough to live on his own, he made a living by performing magic shows to people." Itsuki explained.

"Okay, but why was he killed by the Unknowns then?" Kyon asked.

"Well I'm not sure how, but according to some people who watches his shows, he apparently made a coin to fit inside an empty bottle." Itsuki told him.

"Yeah, so what? I mean it could have been a fake folding coin, I've seen those on TV sometimes." Kyon said.

"That is indeed true. But it was his next trick that really got my attention." Itsuki stated.

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked.

"According to the witnesses who watch his show, he somehow made the coin disappeared from the bottle and made it reappear in his hand." Itsuki told him, and Kyon blinks in surprise as he slowly realizes what he was going on about.

"Wait so you're saying that this Harry guy was someone who has supernatural powers?" Kyon asked.

"It's indeed possible. And what makes me even more worried, is that his powers may not be the result of the president this time." Itsuki told him, and Kyon was even more shocked by this.

"So you're saying this might be something else? That's just as powerful as Haruhi?" Kyon asked.

"It might be." Itsuki nodded. "After all the fact you can transform into this Agito is more prove about that fact."

Kyon looks down at his waist before he placed a hand on it before he looks up in the sky as he sighed.

"But in any case this still gives us more questions than answers." Kyon stated as he rubs the side of his head.

"Yeah, that is indeed true." Itsuki said before he chuckles.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the hospital, Ryo was doing his rehabilitation courses to re-strengthen his muscles back to normal conditions.

Right now he was walking with his hands on two railings beside him to help him stay on his feet as he walks forward, and a nurse was walking beside him in case he falls.

Ryo was already in the halfway point but on his next step he felt his knee popping, and it was so painful for Ryo he soon fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" Ryo growls in frustration by this.

"Ryo-kun! Are you alright?" The nurse asked as he knelt down to him to him stand back up.

"Don't touch me!" Ryo exclaimed as he slaps her hands away.

"But Ryo-kun you need to let me help you." The Nurse told him.

"What's the point…? I just don't see the point in all of this…" Ryo mutters.

"Ryo-kun…" The nurse mutters in sympathy for Ryo.

After being told his days as a swimmer is over for him, Ryo was still in a state of depression and didn't see the point on recovering anymore.

* * *

In a company building several of the office workers were seen leaving the building, to have their lunch break. One of them walks to his favorite bakery shop, and something was watching him on top of a building before it flies to him.

He soon heard the sound of flapping wings approaching behind, he soon turns around and saw the creature approaching and he screams by the sight of it before they were silent.

After about 30 minutes, the officer workers' lunch break were now over as they were returning to their company building, they soon saw a body falling off of the building before it crashed on the ground in front of them.

Most of them scream seeing the state it is as it was the body of they coworker who was heading to the bakery shop.

* * *

(Later)

After the body fall in front of the office workers, they soon called the police and the G3-Unit members Makoto and Akira soon arrived as their car stops and they stepped out of it.

They soon saw other officers had set up a crime scene around the area where the body was, as they were keeping civilians away from it.

Makoto and Akira walks in front of the police tape and in front of the officer in charge of the group.

"Are you the SAUL investigators?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Makoto said as he and Akira brought out their SAUL badges and IDs. "Is the body still here?"

"Yes, just follow me." The officer said before he turns around walks to where the body is and Makoto and Akira followed behind as they walked beneath the police tape.

They soon stopped by the body as it was now covered in a body tarp.

"So this is it? The body that had fallen from the building?" Akira asked.

"Yes ma'am it is." The officer nodded.

"If so how is this a SAUL problem? I mean it could've been a suicide." Makoto said.

"Normally it might be. But we've checked the rooftop and there were no footprints anywhere." He told them, which gotten the SAUL investigators attention before the officer knelt down and grabs onto the tarp. "Not to mention there's also this."

He raised the tarp to reveal the victim's face, and Makoto's and Akira's eyes widen as they saw the face's state. It had large slash wound on his cheek and there was a trail of blood running down on the edge of his cheek.

"Not sure how he got that wound. But it might have been possible he was attacked by something?" He told them.

Makoto and Akira turned at each other.

"Hikawa…" Akira said and Makoto nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I know this must have an Unknown's doing. But why attack an ordinary office worker?" Makoto said in wonder.

Unknown to them is that the Lord that killed the man was watching them on top of a building. It soon huffed before he flies away to find his next target.

* * *

(Next day)

It was now a Sunday, the SOS Brigade decided to learn more about Kyon's powers. Haruhi had brought them to abandon warehouse she found a few days ago.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Haruhi asked as the Brigade members look around.

"I guess it will do for now." Kyon stated.

"So...How are we going to figure out Kyon-san's power?" Mikuru asked.

"Well since he said, he can only bring out that belt of his when there's danger, I think the best way to bring it out is to put him in danger." Haruhi stated, which causes Kyon to sweat drop when she said that.

"Define danger?" Kyon asked while sounding a little scared.

"Simple, we'll use this." Haruhi answered as she picks up a nearby metal pipe.

This causes the others minus Yuki, to sweat drop when they saw the pipe in her hand.

"What are you going to use that for?" Kyon asked even though he had a good idea.

"Simple, I'll just swing this at you until that belt of yours come out." Haruhi said as she slowly walks to Kyon, and he slowly backs away from her.

"Yeah...I'm not exactly comfortable about that!" Kyon said before he runs away.

"Oh come on, Kyon! Don't be like that, take it like a man!" Haruhi exclaimed as she chases after him.

As she got close enough she swings the pipe at Kyon, and he manages to dodge her attacks.

"Haruhi! Stops swinging that pipe at me!" Kyon demanded.

"Only when you stop running!" Haruhi exclaimed as she still swings at him and Kyon dodges her attack.

"D-Do you think we should stop them?" Mikuru asked while being a little worried.

"No I think they'll be alright. Hopefully." Itsuki said before he nervously chuckles.

"Haruhi just stop it!" Kyon demanded.

"Oh come on, Kyon! Take your training like a man!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Dang it...I said…!" Kyon said as he turns around and catches Haruhi's pipe with his hand, which surprises her and the others. "Knock it off!"

Kyon then throws Haruhi over his shoulder which made her let go of the pipe in her hand as she thrown in the ground with a stunned look on her face.

Kyon blinks in realization on what he did before he looks at the pipe in his hand and then he looks at Haruhi in worry.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Kyon started before Haruhi suddenly stands back up and turns at Kyon with an excited look on her face.

"That was awesome, Kyon! I know you could pull it off!" Haruhi said, which causes Kyon to sweat drop before he sighs as he rubs the side of his head.

"Yeah, I probably should've saw that coming." Kyon stated.

"But this did show a little bit on your powers work." Itsuki said as he walks to him. "Base on what we've seen on how you move, it must have been on instinct. That probably explains on how were able to fight and predict your opponent's so easily."

"Yeah, that does make sense…" Kyon mutters as he looks at his hands.

"So all we need to do is to have Kyon master those instincts! That's going to be our next step!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but how do you suppose we do that?" Kyon asked.

"No idea!" Haruhi answered, which causes the others minus Yuki to facefault.

"I swear, Haruhi you can be impossible sometimes…" Kyon sighs as he mended a temple.

Then suddenly Kyon felt an intense headache, which causes the others to look at him.

"Kyon! Are you alright?" Haruhi said in worry.

Kyon then suddenly saw a Lord attacking someone in a closed amusement park as he running away from it.

"An Unknown has appeared! I need to go!" Kyon said as he runs to his bike and soon drives out of the warehouse to head where the Lord is.

"Wait, Kyon! You can at least wait for us!" Haruhi called out as she chased after him on foot, and the others soon followed behind her.

* * *

The man who was being chased the Lord, was someone who was out in a jog. But was now running for his life as the Lord relentlessly hunts him showing no signs of giving up.

The man runs to the amusement park as he climbs over the gate and still continues to run, but the Lord flies above the gate and smashes by the man, sending him to the ground.

The man turns around and saw the Lord landing in front of him.

The Lord was based around a crow with black wings attach beneath his arms, wearing leather strap like armor on his feet and around his neck. He also had a metal peak pointed downward on his face.

This is the Corvus Croccio Lord.

Soon the Corvus Croccio Lord slowly approaches the man as he crawls away from the Lord out of fear.

"N-No stay away!" The man pleaded, but was his pleads were futile as the Corvus Croccio Lord was going to attack him.

But soon stops his attack before he and the man heard the sound of a motorcycle engine approaching they both turned and saw it was Kyon arriving in the area, and was going to ram his back at the Lord, but Corvus Croccio dodges it in time as he flies above Kyon and his bike before Kyon stops his bike in front of the man as he turns at the Lord who landed in front of him. Kyon then turns to the man.

"Get to safety!" Kyon told him, and the man nodded before he quickly stands up and runs away.

Kyon took off his helmet as he got off his bike, and soon the Alter Ring appears on his waist. Kyon soon strikes his pose.

"Henshin!" Kyon shouted before he pressed on the Alter Ring's buttons, and Kyon soon transformed into Agito.

"Agito!" The Corvus Croccio Lord growls at Agito.

Agito soon walks at the Lord, and Corvus Croccio flies at Agito to attack, and he easily dodges the Lord's attack by side stepping. Agito soon counterattacks by kicking at the Corvus Croccio Lord but the Lord dodges his by flying above his kicking leg.

Agito was slightly surprised by that but soon shook the shock out of his head as he saw the Corvus Croccio Lord flying straight towards him.

Agito readies a fist as he waited for the Corvus Croccio Lord to come closer in his range of attack, and when the Lord was now closed enough Agito punches at him, but Corvus Croccio dodges his punch by flying above it. Agito was once again surprised by this before the Corvus Croccio Lord lands a double kick on his face, which sends Agito rolling on the ground.

Agito manage to stand back up as the Corvus Croccio Lords flies towards his back, and Agito senses him coming, and throws a spin kick at the Lord but Corvus Croccio once again dodges his attack by doing a barrel roll and slams on to Agito's side, sending him to the ground once again.

Agito stands back up on one knee and foot, and soon saw the Corvus Croccio Lord flying at him once again. Agito then decided to use his finishing move at the Lord, before his horns folded out.

Agito then strikes a martial arts pose to initiate his finishing move, before his energy symbol appears and was soon absorbed into his feet.

Soon Agito jumps in the air and aimed a kick at the Corvus Croccio Lord, but the Lord once again dodges his attack as he flies above Agito's kick and lands a double kick on his chest, sending the Rider back to the ground before he crest folded back to normal.

Agito groans in pain as the Corvus Croccio Lord lands back on the ground. Soon the Lord turns at the man he was chasing who was now hiding behind a closed food stand.

The man tries to run away, but was futile as the Corvus Croccio Lord flies after him and picks him up, before the Lord flies high up in the air and he soon drops the man.

Agito saw this as the man was screaming.

"No!" Agito shouted as he stands back up and runs to save the man, but was too late as the man falls to the ground.

Agito was stunned by this before he knelt down and check the man for a pulse, but soon found that the man was now died. Agito then screams before he slams a fist on the ground, as he felt frustrated after failing to save him.

* * *

(Later)

After the Corvus Croccio Lord had retreated, Agito decided to leave as well but not before he called the police on what happened, to at least make sure that the victim would have a proper burial.

The police soon arrived, along with Makoto and Akira of the G3 Unit as they examined the body.

"Another victim...do you think it might have been the same Unknown?" Makoto asked.

"It's possible, and according to eyewitness reports, they say that this Agito was fighting against it." Akira said before she turns at the body. "But it looks like he was too late to save this man."

"What are you saying, Mado?" Makoto asked.

"I'm saying that this guy shouldn't go around and keep on playing superhero whatever he likes to. He thinks he can save everyone because he has special powers, but now he learns that he can't...just like…" Akira said before she looks down.

"Like how ULF: 4, failed to save your father. Right?" Makoto asked, and Akira looks away, and Makoto sighed as he rubs the back of his head. "Look I'm not going to say I understand what you're going through, and I agree with you on that fact. But you shouldn't forget the fact that those two are still human, and they also have limits just like us."

"I know that...but even so…" Akira mutters.

Makoto sighed before he stands up.

"You know what forget it. I just wanted to tell you that." Makoto said before he and Akira walks to their car.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kyon)

After the battle, Kyon had returned home and had quickly runs into his room. He was now seated on the floor resting his back against his bed with his hands on forehead.

Unknown to him is that his little sister, and his friends of the SOS Brigade was spying on him using a small gap they made by having the door slightly opened.

"He's been like this for a while. Do you what's wrong?" Saya asked.

"W-Well that's a little hard to say…" Haruhi stated while avoiding eye contact with Saya, but she had a good idea what was on Kyon's mind.

They soon decided to leave Kyon alone, and head to the living room. They were seated on the chairs and couches, while Saya decided to remained by her brother's side by sitting beside the door to his room.

"Man...I feel really sorry for Kyon. I can't imagine what he's going through." Haruhi said in worry.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Despite his powers and knowing where that Unknown was he couldn't stop it from killing a man." Itsuki said in agreement.

"D-Do you think he'll still continue to fight though?" Mikuru asked.

"Well that's hard to say at the moment. The only one who can bounce back from this is Kyon himself." Itsuki stated.

But even so they're still a little worried for Kyon, and if he'll recover from this.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Ryo)

After a few hours of doing of his rehabilitation courses, Ryo had returned to his hospital room. Despite that it's now 1:30 AM, Ryo didn't bother to rest on his bed nor go to sleep.

Instead he was sitting on his wheelchair while still in despair on how his days as a swimmer is now over, and didn't even bother to think on what to do next.

"Maybe...maybe I should just die…" Ryo mutters.

Ryo then heard the door to his room opening, and he turns to it, and his eyes widened when he saw a Lord entering his room.

The Lord was a Pantheras, it was colored orange with black spots with a black scarf around its neck and wields a sword in his hand.

This is the Pantheras Rubeo Lord.

"W-What are you?" Ryo asked as he was frightened by the Lord's appearance before it slowly approaches him.

When the Pantheras Rubeo Lord was getting closer to Ryo, he readies his sword to swing it down on the injured young man. Ryo finally realizes that the Lord must be here to kill him for some reason.

Even though Ryo wanted to die at first, but the fear of being killed by the Lord overwhelmed so much his will to live suddenly return.

"N-No...S-Stay away…!" Ryo pleaded but the Pantheras Rubeo Lord ignored his pleads as he swings his sword at him. "I said stay away!"

Ryo screams, but then his screams suddenly change into the roar of a monster.

* * *

(Next day)

Even though it was a school day, Kyon decided to skip today and go for a walk to help clear his mind. As he was walking the images of failing to save that man from the Corvus Croccio Lord was still fresh in his mind.

Kyon's eyes twitch as he remembers before he closed them. He soon wonders if he should stop being Agito after failing to save, and was now afraid if he couldn't save anyone at all.

As he was walking he accidentally bumps into someone. Kyon opens his eyes and saw it was Makoto who was looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Kyon told him.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Makoto assured him but soon saw the saddened look in Kyon's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing…" Kyon mutters as he was about to leave, but then Makoto got in his way.

"I can tell that it's not. I know that we've just met, but you can talk to me about it." Makoto told him.

Kyon averted his eyes to the ground, but he accepted Makoto's offer to talk about it. They soon decided to head to the park, Kyon was seated on a bench while Makoto is picking out drinks for the both of them from a nearby vending machine.

Makoto walks back to Kyon with two cans of soda in his hands, and then offered one of them to Kyon.

"Here you go." Makoto said.

"Thanks…" Kyon mutters as he accepted the soda before he opens it and took a sip of it.

Makoto soon sits down beside Kyon before he took a sip of his own soda.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Makoto asked.

Kyon looks down in wonder before he nodded and turns his head at the SAUL officer.

"Well mister ummm…" Kyon said.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's Makoto, Makoto Hikawa." Makoto introduced himself.

"My friends call me Kyon. And, Hikawa-san...I hope this won't sound odd to you...but have you ever failed on saving someone before?" Kyon asked.

Makoto blinks in wondering why he would ask a question like that. But he shrugged as he had experience in that matter.

"Well I am a cop, and I won't lie that there's also a few people I've failed to save in my career." Makoto told him.

"If so...then why did still continue being a cop?" Kyon asked.

"Because I still have a responsibility to help those in need." Makoto answered, which causes Kyon to blink. "Even if I can't save everyone, as long as there are still people out there and are in need, I still want to help them in anyway I can. That is why I still continue being a cop, to protect someone's tomorrow and their future."

' _Their future…'_ Kyon thought in wonder.

Makoto then looks at his watch and saw he was now late for an important meeting.

"Oh sorry, I have to go. I was supposed to meet with my partner." Makoto told him before he stands up.

"Don't worry it's alright. But thank you for talking to me." Kyon said.

"It's no problem. I was glad to help." Makoto said before he leaves.

As he was now gone, Kyon leans on the bench in wonder about Makoto's words. Then suddenly he soon felt a vision and saw that it was the Corvus Croccio Lord attacking a mother and her daughter.

While Kyon was still in worry and doubt if he could save them, the images of the man he failed to save flashed in his mind and he soon imagine the same happening to that mother and daughter.

Kyon then suddenly crashed the can in his hand before he screams loudly. He soon runs to where the Lord was to stop him.

* * *

After school was over, the SOS Brigade decided to head to Kyon's home to check on him.

"Man, I hope Kyon is alright." Haruhi said.

"Yeah me too." Mikuru said.

Yuki then stops walking once something got her eye, which causes the others to stop as they turned to her.

"Yuki is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Look." Yuki pointed and they turned and saw it was Kyon riding on his motorcycle.

"Kyon?!" Itsuki said a little surprise and how fast he was going.

"Let's go everyone! After him!" Haruhi said before she and the others chases after Kyon.

* * *

The mother and daughter that the Corvus Croccio Lord was chasing, were now on the ground with the mother protecting her child as the Lord was slowly walking towards him.

When he was close enough the Corvus Croccio Lord was about to attack them before he heard the sound of a motorcycle, and saw it was Kyon riding on his bike charging at the Lord to ram it, but the Lord dodges his attack by flying above both Kyon and his bike.

Kyon soon stops before he turns at the mother and daughter.

"Get to safety." Kyon told them, the mother nodded as she stands up while carrying her daughter in her arms, she soon runs away before giving Kyon his thanks.

Kyon soon took off his helmet as he turns at the Corvus Croccio Lord who soon landed in front of him.

"Agito…" Corvus Croccio growls as he glares at him.

Kyon soon got off his bike as he stands in front of the Corvus Croccio Lord, before the Alter Ring appears on his waist.

"Unknown...I don't know what you are and what your intentions are, but regardless I can't stand by and let you hurt innocent people. Not while I have the power to stop you." Kyon said before he strikes his pose.

"Henshin!" Kyon shouted before he transforms into Agito.

The Corvus Croccio Lord flies at Agito to attack him, and Agito dodges his attack by side stepping and kicks upward at the Lord which connected as Corvus Croccio was sent rolling in the air before he soon stops and flies Agito once again.

Agito strikes a combat stance as he waited for the Corvus Croccio Lord to come closer to his range...and when it was close enough Agito jumps above the Lord, and landed a kick on the Lord's back sending it crashing on the ground.

As Agito lands back on the ground he soon turns around at the Corvus Croccio Lord ready for it's next move as the Lord slowly stands back up.

Seeing the odds here and while his prey was getting away, the Corvus Croccio Lord decided to retreat and chase after the mother and her daughter.

"Not this time!" Agito said as he runs to his bike and got on it, and his bike transformed into the Machine Tornador.

Agito soon chased after the Lord as he drives forward.

* * *

As the Corvus Croccio Lord was flying he soon heard and saw Agito chasing after him as he riding on his bike.

The Corvus Croccio Lord grunts in annoyance before he turns around and charges at Agito to attack. Agito dodges the Lord's attack by skidding on his bike as Corvus Croccio flies above him.

Then soon Agito and the Corvus Croccio Lord turns back at each other, and charged at each other, and then suddenly to Agito's surprise his bike the Machine Tornador extended and change form, to that of a hoverboard.

This is the Machine's Tornador's Slider Mode.

Agito was amazed by his bike's sudden transformation, before he turns his focus back at the Corvus Croccio Lord and then Agito and the Lord clashed against each other several times as they both fly through the air.

Then Agito and the Corvus Croccio Lord stops and faced each other, and then the Lord charges at Agito once again, and this time Agito float where he was.

On instinct Agito pressed right button on his Belt, and then a red light appeared on the right of the core as the core itself turn red, and then a handle of a sword appeared out of his Belt before Agito pulls it out as he transforms into a new form.

Agito's chest and right arm were now colored red, as the shoulder guard was pointed upward, and the sword in his hand was colored red with a silver blade with red runes on it, and has a blue jewel on the bottom of the blade, and the hilt was colored black with a golden crest similar to Agito's on the top of it.

This is Agito's Flame Form, and the sword in his hand is the Flame Saber.

 **(Cue Believe Yourself by Naoto Fuuga)**

Agito soon charges at the Corvus Croccio Lord, and when they were close enough Agito lands the first strike as he slashed on the Lord as he flies passed him.

Agito and the Corvus Croccio Lord continues to clashed against each other, and this time Agito now had the upper hand as he landed more slashes on the Lord while dodging Corvus Croccio's attacks.

After Agito's next slashed, it sends the Corvus Croccio Lord falling before he crashed on the roof of a skyscraper, and Agito jumps off the Machine Tornador and lands in front of the Lord as he slowly stands back up.

Agito soon strikes a combat stance as he readies his sword, and then the Flame Saber's crest folded outwards, folding out into six horns like Agito.

Flames soon surrounds Agito's sword before the Corvus Croccio Lord charges at him by flying.

Agito then raised his sword over his head and swings his sword straight through the center of the Corvus Croccio Lord's face as he cuts it in half before it flies passed him and soon the Lord's body exploded.

 **(End of song)**

* * *

After the battle, Agito jumps back to the ground level before he changes back into Kyon.

"Kyon!" Kyon blinks before he turns around and saw his friends running to him, before Haruhi suddenly hugs him around the neck.

"You guys…" Kyon said a little surprise to see them here.

"That was awesome! Having that spear thingy was cool enough, but now you have a cool looking sword and that bike of yours and change into a hoverboard! Is there anything you can't do?!" Haruhi asked.

"Well I'm not sure quite yet." Kyon said as he rubs the back of his head.

Haruhi soon calms down before let's go of Kyon, before she showed a worried face.

"But anyway, how are you feeling?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I'm still sad that I couldn't save that man yesterday. But regardless I couldn't stand by and let that thing hurt anymore people." Kyon said before he looks at his hand. "I may not be able to save everyone, but I can at least make sure to protect those that I can."

His friends had, an impressed and relief on their faces, before Haruhi nudges her elbow on Kyon.

"Look at you being so cool! I think you like being the hero." Haruhi said with a teasing grin on her face, and Kyon slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey don't say it like that!" Kyon exclaimed as he looks away, as their chuckles seeing that Kyon is now alright.

* * *

(Next day)

After classes were now over, and the SOS Brigade were now in their club room with the acception of Haruhi who has yet to arrive.

"Man I wonder what's keeping Haruhi?" Kyon asked, before he drinks the tea Mikuru had just made.

Then they heard the door suddenly flew open, and they soon saw Haruhi running into the room.

"Everyone! You won't believe what I've just found!" Haruhi shouted before he runs to the computer and turns it on.

"What is it?" Kyon asked as he and the others look over Haruhi's shoulder.

"It's this!" Haruhi said before she brought out an online video of Agito's battle against the Corvus Croccio Lord yesterday.

This surprises the others when they saw the video, and saw that it made over 50,000 views.

"Cool! Isn't it?! I just found out about this video last night! And Kyon, look at what they're calling you." Haruhi said as he pointed at the title of the video.

It says, 'The arrival of a new Kamen Rider'.

"Kamen Rider?" Kyon repeated.

"I know! Cool isn't it?! I learn that there's a few others that have the same name that fight against monsters just like you! And I just know it's the perfect name for you!" Haruhi stated which causes Kyon to blink before he realizes what she meant.

"Wait you don't mean…?" Kyon asked.

"That's right as of today...Your name is Kamen Rider Agito!" Haruhi declared as she pointed at Kyon.

Kyon hummed as he stroked his chin.

"Well I guess it does sound kind of cool." Kyon said.

"I know you come around to it." Haruhi said before realizes that she almost forget about something. "Oh wait I've almost forget…"

Haruhi sits back down in front of the computer and soon brought out a new report. The others saw it, and it says there was an attack in a hospital.

"I find this too. Apparently there was another Unknown attack in a hospital two nights ago, and the Unknown suddenly gone when the police arrived." Haruhi explained.

"Y-You don't think they hurt someone?" Mikuru asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry they didn't it. Apparently all of the patients and staff were all unharm and alive." Haruhi told her which made Mikuru sighed in relief.

"So do you think it was that armored man that dealt with the Unknown?" Itsuki asked.

"No apparently he wasn't there, when the police arrived." Haruhi told them which surprised her friends before she brought out a picture. "Not to mention, there's also this."

The others soon saw the picture of an armored figure, and while he couldn't be seen due to the darkness and blurriness, it was clear that he had red eyes and a crest similar to Agito's.

"Haruhi...what is that?" Kyon asked.

"I'm not sure, but according to the person who posted this photo, he saw this armored figure fighting against the Unknown and defeated it." Haruhi explained to them.

"So you think it's someone like Kyon?" Itsuki asked.

"I'm not sure. But that's going to be our next mission!" Haruhi stated as she stands up and faced her friends. "We're going to find this new hero and recruit him as our new member in the SOS Brigade!"

This causes the others to sweatdrop before they shrugged. Then Kyon looks back at the picture, and wonders if the armored figure is an alley or an enemy.

* * *

 _(Two nights ago)_

 _In his hospital room two nights ago, Ryo was no longer in it as it was now in ruined with his wheelchair now fallen on the floor with broken glass around it as the large window was now shattered._

 _The Pantheras Rubeo Lord was fighting against the armored figure from the picture Haruhi found._

 _The fight was a one sided battle as the armored figure is fighting like a berserker as he strikes against the Lord._

 _Then the armored figure roars like a monster before he jumps at the Pantheras Rubeo Lord and slams the blades on his heels on to it's shoulder. The Lord's halo appeared above it's head before it exploded before the armored figure jumps away from it and lands on his feet._

 _He was now breathing like an animal before he regains some of his senses and then he looks at his hands._

" _W-What...is this?!" He said with the voice of Ryo revealing that it is him in the armor._

 _Ryo then turned at a nearby window and saw his reflection on it, and he was left horrified on what he had become._

" _W-What am I?!" Ryo screams before he roars like a monster._

* * *

 **To Be Continued…His Name is Gills**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: His Name is Gills

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

 **The Melancholy of Agito**

 **Chapter 4: His Name is Gills**

After school was now over, the SOS Brigade soon arrived at the hospital where the Unknown had attacked and was defeated by the unknown armored figure.

"Alright, according to what I've found this should be the place where that unknown and mysterious Kamen Rider had appeared." Haruhi told them.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're not the only ones here." Kyon said as he and the others saw a few police cars near to the hospital.

"Man the police are sure on this case." Itsuki said. "Maybe we should come back another time.

"Oh come on, Itsuki where's your sense of adventure? We can't let a few cops stops us from founding our mystery Kamen Rider." Haruhi said before she walks to the hospital.

"But yet we're still not sure if this mystery man is a friend or a foe." Kyon stated.

"Oh don't say it like that. We're already here so let's just go already." Haruhi said as she walked to the hospital.

"Alright…" Kyon sighs as he and the others followed behind her as they enter the hospital.

When they entered inside, and saw several police officers talking with the doctors and nurses as well as a few patients, most likely to ask about the attack from last night.

"Man there's a lot of cops here." Kyon said.

"Yeah, but that just proves we're on the money here!" Haruhi said which made Kyon to sigh.

"Hey you kids," They look and saw a police officer. "I'm sorry, but civilians are not allowed to enter. So I highly request that you leave."

"Wait, that voice?" Kyon said before he had gotten a good look of his face and saw that it was Makoto, the officer he met two days ago. "Makoto-san?"

Makoto soon saw Kyon among his friends.

"Oh it's you, Kyon-kun, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, that's right." Kyon nodded.

"Wait, Kyon, you know this guy?" Haruhi asked.

"Well that's a bit of a long story…" Kyon said as he rubs the back of his head.

After introducing his friends to Makoto, the young police officer brought them outside so they could discuss things a little further.

"So let me see if I've got this straight...You kids come here because you heard about the attack, and Haruhi wanted to check it out because she was really curious about this, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Kyon nodded as he sighs. "And plus it's a little hard to talk her out of things like that."

"Oh come on, Kyon! Don't say it like that!" Haruhi said before she turns back to Makoto. "Well anyway, Makoto-san, can you tell us what you and the other cops learn here?"

"Well...Normally I don't share that kind of information to civilians, but considering you go North High School, it might help a bit." Makoto said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kyon asked.

"You see after the Unknown attack, one of the patients has gone missing ever since. He's goes to your school, I believe his name is Ryo Ashihara." Makoto said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about him." Itsuki said getting the other's attention as they turned to him. "I believe he's the ace of our school's swimming team. I heard he had gotten in a bad accident, but I didn't know he was a patient here."

"Yeah, that's him alright. We're already contacted HQ and they sent officers to search for him. Hopefully he's still alive." Makoto said.

Haruhi hums as she put the pieces together, and was soon finished as she slams her first into her other hand.

"I got it!" Haruhi shouted which made everyone to flinched as they turned to her. "Ryo Ashihara must be that mysterious Kamen Rider in that picture."

This causes some of them to sweat drop.

"Oh come on, Haruhi. You can't be serious about that." Kyon said.

"Oh but I am my dear Kyon! After he unlocked his mysterious power to transform, he somehow manages to defeat the Unknown...But he was so frightened by his new found powers and form, he ran away and hide somewhere so that no one can find him. It totally makes sense if you see it like that." Haruhi stated.

"Well...I do admit that is good detective reasoning. But without any solid evidence, it's still pretty hard to say." Makoto told her and the others.

"Hey don't say it like that, Makoto-san…" Haruhi said with a pout.

Kyon sighs, while Itsuki chuckles as he shrugged, while Mikuru had a worried look, and Yuki had her usually blank look, and Makoto chuckles by this girl's enthusiasm.

Unknown to them is that Arisu was overhearing their conversation. She quickly rushed over here after she heard there was an attack at the hospital, and wanted to check on Ryo to see if he was alright.

"Ryo…" Arisu mutters in worry for her friend.

* * *

 **(Kamen Rider AGITO by Shinichi Ishihara)**

 **As the song is starting, in a dark space the Seed of Agito was giving off a bright light.**

 **(Yami no naka mitsumeteru...)** Then we see Agito riding on his Machine Tornado driving through waterfall of rain. Now Agito is seen riding on a race track. Then it switches to Kyon and the SOS Brigade having some fun in the club room.

 **(Te wo nobashi...)** Then we see Haruhi laughing. Then it changes to Haruhi and the SOS Brigade on the race track as they follow Kyon who was walking ahead of them, Kyon was replaced with Agito on his bike driving by them as they watch him leave.

 **(Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono)** Then we see G3 riding on his Guard Chaser racing down the track. We now see Makoto running on a treadmill, and then we see Sumiko giving an explanation for the G3 System. We now see the G3 Team on the race track as Makoto was running forward.

 **(Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite yume da to waratte mo...)** The manual for the G3 System is seen as pages were turning. Then we switch back to the track as G3 on his bike driving past his teammates. Then we switch to Gills riding on his Gills Raider as he was driving forward. Then we see Ryo in a hospital room doing physical therapy with a nurse helping him, before he was now seen standing in the stadium of the track. We see a resign paper being rained on before we see Gills on his bike driving by the stadium as he raced forward.

 **(Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO)** We now see Agito, G3, and Gills racing each other with Agito in the lead.

 **(Kimi no mama de kawareba ii)** Then the three Riders were racing towards the finish line before G3 stolen the lead. Then we see Makoto drinking a bottle of water after completing his training before he looks up.

 **(Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO)** Back to the race track Gills had stolen the lead, before Ryo in a dark alleyway as he looks at his hand. Then back to the race track Agito is now in the lead again, before it changes to Kyon and the Brigade looking at the starry night together.

 **(Ima kimi ga inai to...Get on!)** Haruhi had a sad look on her face as she was looking at Kyon, before it changes back to the race track as Agito, G3, and Gills had crossed the finished line. As Agito was driving forward the title screen soon appears.

* * *

After learning what they could from Makoto, the SOS Brigade turns to their school and clubroom, to discuss the next phase of their plan.

"Alright, the next phase of our mysterious Rider hunt, is to find this Ryo Ashihara to find out if he's the man we're looking for." Haruhi told her friends.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that? I mean, he's been missing since that attack." Kyon stated.

"Well he's a member of our school's swimming team, I say we start there. Someone, should know where he is." Haruhi stated.

"Of course we are." Kyon sighed as he shrugged.

* * *

The coach of the swimming team is overseeing his students as they practice as they were swimming in the pool.

"Come on, let's us through!" The couch blinks before he turns to the door and saw the SOS Brigade now in the building as one of the team members were blocking their way. "We're just here to ask a few questions!"

"I'm sorry, but none members are not allowed here as we're practicing." He told them.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt anyone if we ask a few questions." Haruhi stated.

"President, please calm down." Mikaru said as she tried to play peacekeeper here.

"What's going on here?" They look and saw the coach walking towards them.

"Hey, are you the coach here?" Haruhi asked, and he answered by nodding. "We're here to ask about, Ryo Ashihara."

"Eh?" The coach blinks in shock to hear that.

After he allowed them inside of the pool building, the coach decided to talk to them by the corner of the room to answer their questions.

"Yeah, I heard about the attack. But I'm sorry to say I don't know where, Ryo is." He told them.

"Really? You don't?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah…" The coach sighed as he rubs the back of his neck. "I check his house to see he was there, but sadly he wasn't. And I haven't heard from him for a while."

"Oh man…" Haruhi sighed in disappointment.

"But wouldn't his family know where he is?" Itsuki asked.

"Well, Ryo doesn't have a family." He told them which shocked the SOS Brigade. "You see both of his parents died when he was very young, and he didn't have any relatives, so he was living on his own ever since."

"Oh I see. We're sorry to hear that." Itsuki said.

"It's alright." He told them. "If that's the end of your questions, then I highly request that you leave. But if you do see Ryo, tell him we're all worried about him."

"We will sir." Kyon said.

* * *

The SOS Brigade soon left the pool building, as they were now outside and walks back to their clubroom.

"Man what a total bust. After all of that, we still haven't found anything about this Ryo guy." Haruhi said in disappointment.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Kyon said getting her attention as she turns to him. "I mean, something must have happened to him if he hadn't made contact with his coach, or the members of his team. At least, that's what it seems like to me."

"Oh yeah, you do make a good point there." Haruhi said before she patted Kyon on the back. "Way to go, Kyon! That's why you're my second in command!"

"Sure, whatever…" Kyon said.

Kyon then heard the ringing in his head as he saw a Lord attacking.

"Kyon, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"There's an Unknown, and it's nearby to here." Kyon told her and the others.

* * *

The Lord Kyon had sense is holding a young man by his neck. That said young man is wearing a hoodie with the hood up to help hide his face.

The Lord is based around a snake with the head of a cobra and was colored blue. He was wearing egyption style clothing with white bandages around his forearms and legs, and was carrying a staff in his free hand.

This is the Snake Lord, known as Anguis Masculus.

Anguis Masculus was about to finish his target off, before Kyon come in as he jumps and kicks on the Lord, forcing him to stumble backwards as he lets go of his victim as he falls to the ground as he mended his neck.

Anguis Masculus glared at Kyon as he turns to him.

The Alter Ring appears on Kyon's waist before he struck a pose.

"Henshin!" Kyon said as he pressed on the buttons on his belt, and transformed into Agito.

Seeing Kyon transformed into Agito, had surprised both the Lord and the hooded young man as the Lord was growling at him.

"Agito…" Anguis Masculus said.

Then both Agito and the Lord charge and battle against each other.

As Agito was fighting against the Lord, his friends soon arrived before they turn to the hooded man and Haruhi and Mikuru knelt down to him to see if he's alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she knelt down to him, and she and the others saw that it was Ryo as he lifts his head up to reveal his face from under his hood.

"Wait," Itsuki said as he recognizes him. "Aren't you, Ryo Ashihara?"

This surprised the others when he said that.

"Wait, you mean this is the guy we were looking for?" Haruhi asked and Itsuki nodded.

Hearing that surprised Ryo before he stands up and run away.

"Hey wait!" Haruhi calls out, but was too late as Ryo has already made a far distance as he turns left.

Agito lands to kicks on Anguis Masculus forcing the Lord to stumble backwards. As Anguis Masculus stops stumbling he soon thrusts his staff at Agito to attack, and Agito dodges the Lord's attacks.

Agito counters by grabbing onto the Lord's staff and pulls it out of his hands as he kicks on his chest to force to stumble backwards.

Agito was about to attack on the Lord, but a whip appeared behind the Rider when he wasn't looking as it wrapped around his neck.

Then the one who was holding the whip soon throws Agito around the area crashing him into walls, nearby cars, and other objects before he was thrown to the ground as the whip retracted away from his neck to its user.

"Kyon!" Haruhi said in worry as she and the others saw what happened.

"I'm alright…" Agito mutters as he stands back up before the whip user lands on top of a car.

Agito and his friends turned and saw another Snake Lord standing on top of that said car.

The Lord is female and was colored red, wearing egyption clothing and bandages around her arms and legs, and wears a red mask to cover her white face with purple lips with sharp teeth and has several snake heads on top of her head.

This is the Snake Lord, known as Anguis Femineus.

"Two Unknowns?!" Mikuru said in both worry and fright.

"Great...just what I needed." Agito said in annoyance before he strikes a combat stance to fight the two Lords.

The two Snake Lords stare at Agito before they turn to each other and nodded, and with that they retreated by jumping to the roof of a nearby building and leaves by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Dang it...they got away." Agito said before he changes into Kyon.

"Yeah," Kyon turns to his friends as they were walking towards them. "But that Ryo guy got away from us as well."

"What? As in Ryo Ashihara, the guy we were looking for?" Kyon asked.

"Yes, the very same." Itsuki nodded. "But there was something strange about him. He was still recovering in the hospital, from what I was told he shouldn't be able to walk, let alone run away from us."

"Really?" Kyon asked and his esper friend nodded. "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure but…" Haruhi said getting her friends' attention as they turn to her. "That's all the more reason to find him and find out for sure!" She finished with excitement.

That causes Kyon to sigh, while Itsuki chuckles as he shrugged and Mikuru chuckles in a nervous tone.

* * *

(Later)

After Arisu had said her goodbye to her friends to the swimming club she left the building and school grounds to return to her apartment complex.

But then stops as she heard her phone ringing. Arisu soon brought it out and saw that it was Ryo calling, which surprised her before she answered it and placed it by her ear.

"Ryo? Ryo, is this really you? Please answer me!" Arisu requested in hope that it's actually him calling.

 _"It is…"_ Ryo answered which brought a smile of relief on her face to hear his voice.

"Ryo, where are you? Are you alright? I was so worried about you after what happened in the hospital." Arisu told him.

 _"I…I'm sorry about that. I had my reasons for disappearing like that. But I didn't mean to worry you."_ He told her.

"It's alright. Can you at least tell me where you?" Arisu asked.

 _"...Alright...I'll send you the address."_ Ryo told her before he ended the call.

Arisu looks at her phone and saw a text appearing on it of the address where Ryo wants to meet with her.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

After both Ryo and the two Lords got away, the SOS Brigade head back to their club room to discuss what they know and found out.

Haruhi had placed photos of Ryo, the mysterious unknown Rider, and two handmade drawings of the two Lords that they encounter today, on a white board as she was standing beside, and the others were seated in front of her and the board.

"Okay, here's what we know so far." Haruhi said as she pointed at Ryo's picture with a teacher's stick. "Until for the last two weeks, Ryo Ashihara, was admitted to the hospital after he was in a car accident."

She then pointed at the picture of the unknown armored figure.

"Then a week later, he went missing from that hospital when this unknown Rider and the Unknown engage battle there." Haruhi said before she pointed at the drawings of the two Lords. "Then he appeared again right after these two other Unknowns want up and attack him."

"So all the points, point out that he's our mystery Kamen Rider. That's what you're going to say, right?" Kyon asked.

"That's exactly right! Good job, Kyon!" Haruhi said as she gives him a thumbs up.

"Well I do admit those are good points, but that still doesn't give us any solid evidence that he's our mystery man." Itsuki said.

"Actually, it might be possible." Yuki said getting her friends' attention as they turn to her. "From his facial and micro-expressions, he was indeed hiding something and for some reason he was afraid."

"Afraid, huh?" Haruhi hummed as she and the others wondered about that. "Oh well! Best to find him again, and ask if he's our mystery man or not!"

"And where do you suppose we start looking?" Kyona asked.

"No idea!" Haruhi said with a smile.

That causes Kyon to sigh, and Itsuki to shrugged as he chuckles.

* * *

(Later)

After school was over today, Arisu had arrived at the meeting place where Ryo wants to meet with her. It was an alleyway in the city.

Arisu looks around for Ryo before she calls out to him.

"Ryo, are you here? It's me, Arisu." Arisu calls out.

"I'm here." Arisu's eyes slightly widen before she looks and saw Ryo coming out of hiding.

"Ryo!" Arisu said in joy as she runs up and hugs him, this surprised Ryo before he slowly returns her hug.

Arisu took a step back before she looks up and down at Ryo.

"Ryo...You're standing again?" Arisu said as she was surprised by this. "But how...you were still in recovery?"

"It's...It's complicated. But, Arisu, I really need to talk with you." Ryo said.

"What is it?" Arisu asked.

"Can you please run away with me?" Ryo requested which surprised Arisu to hear that. "Please, I know this is really sudden. But I can't stay here, I need to get away from this city...no, I need to get out of the country."

"What? What are you saying?" Arisu asked.

"I can't explain, right now, and besides, you might not even believe me. But I need you with me...because I-I love you." Ryo told her, which surprised Arisu as her cheeks turn red. "Please, will you come with me?"

Arisu looks down before she turns back at him.

"I'm sorry, Ryo...But I…" Arisu started.

But while they weren't looking a whip had flayed towards Ryo as it wraps around his body before he was lifted up to the roof of a nearby building.

Arisu looked up and saw the Lord Anguis Femineus as she was holding Ryo with her whip.

"Ryo!" Arisu said in worry for her friend.

Then the Snake Lord retracted her whip off of Ryo sending the latter to his death as he falls to the ground.

"No, Ryo!" Arisu said in worry.

As Ryo was falling to the ground he suddenly transformed into an armored figure before he crashed onto the ground but his armor had protected him from the impact, but Arisu was in shock when he saw him transform right in front of her eyes and as she saw the form he was now in.

Ryo's new form was a similar design of Kyon's Agito form, but unlike the latter, Ryo was wearing an armored black bodysuit with green shell-like armor on his chest, arms and green armor boots, he was wearing a golden belt with a green gem on the center of it, with a golden collar around his neck, golden pieces on his ankles and two pieces on top of his wrists, his helmet was colored black with a silver mouthpiece, with a large green crest on his forehead with a yellow gem on the center, and has large red eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Gills.

Gills and Arisu stare at each other before she leaves as she turns and walks away from Gills, leaving him behind.

Gills can only watch as she leaves before he looked down in sadness.

* * *

(Later)

After Gills and Arisu had left the alleyway the Lord had left as well. Kyon and his friends arrived at the area after he sense the Lord here, and wanted to check things out, but found nothing.

"There's nothing here. You're sure this is the place, Kyon?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sure. This is where the Unknown is or was." Kyon told her and the others.

"Well even so, it looks like its gone now. But the only question now is, why and who did it attack." Itsuki said in wondering, and his friends had the same thought as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

After leaving Gills/Ryo, Arisu had returned to her apartment, she was seated on the floor while having her legs on her chest as she hugs onto them.

She then heard her phone before she picks it up and saw that it was Ryo calling her. While reluctant about this, Arisu accepted his call and placed her phone on her ear.

"What do you want, Ryo?" Arisu asked.

" _I just wanted to check on you. See if you're alright."_ Ryo told her.

"Well as you can tell, I'm alright." Arisu said.

" _Yeah, that's really good to see. But I also want to know your answer. Please, can you tell me."_ Ryo requested.

Arisu frowns as she placed her other hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ryo...but I can't." Arisu told him.

* * *

(With Ryo)

Hearing that shock Ryo as his eyes widen.

" _The reason why I can't go with you...It's because of my Dad, he has stage 4 liver cancer."_ Arisu said which further shock Ryo as he can tell she was starting to cry. " _I just found out today. They say he only has a month or two to live. And I don't want to leave him alone when it happens, so I'm moving back to my parents."_

"Arisu...I'm so sorry to hear that." Ryo said in sympathy.

" _I don't need your sympathy."_ Arisu told him, and Ryo flinches to hear that. " _First you up and disappeared from the hospital, then I found out that you were being hunted by monsters and now I learn that you're a monster yourself. This is just too much to take in, and I don't want your death in my conscious. So please...just go and stay away from me!"_

Arisu ended the call, and Ryo lowered his arm as he begins to crash his phone before it broke in two pieces.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Unknown to Ryo, is that the hooded man has been watching for some time after he disappeared from the hospital and transformed into Gills.

He was watching him on top of a rooftop of a building using binoculars and listen to his conversation with Arisu through his listentioning device.

"Now Gills has appeared. I need to prepare myself to face him and the others." He said before he leaves.

* * *

(Days later)

After her talk with Ryo, she had informed the school and her club that she'll be leaving and moving back to her parents in her hometime.

While her friends and clubmates in the swimming club were heartbroken to lose their precious club manager, they accepted it after hearing the news about her father.

After packing up and locking up her apartment room, Arisu was now on her way to the train station to board the train to her hometown.

But then suddenly a whip hurls at her and tied around her body. Arisu turns and saw that it was the Lord Anguis Femineus.

Seeing the Lord again frightens Arisu as she screams. The Lord soon did the cross hand gesture and soon summons a portal behind Arisu as it begins to suck her into it.

As Arisu struggles to break free, someone came to her rescue as he pushed her away from the portal as they roll on the ground. Arisu looked and saw that her savoir was Kyon as he was looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Kyon asked and Arisu nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Arisu said.

Kyon turns back at Anguis Femineus as he and Arisu stands back up.

"Get to safety." Kyon told her, and Arisu soon runs away.

Kyon soon brought out the Alter Ring as it appears around his waist and Kyon strikes his pose.

"Henshin!" Kyon shouted as he pressed on the Alter Ring's buttons and transforms into Agito.

After he had transformed Agito and Anguis Femineus soon charge at each other and engage in combat.

* * *

Arisu still continues to head to the train station as she runs away from Anguis Femineus' and Agito's battle.

But unknown to her is that the Lord, Anguis Masculus, was following her. The Lord was about to chase after her…

"I have enough of this crap!" Anguis Masculus turns around and saw it was Ryo walking to him.

"So I wasn't your only target. You were also after Arisu." Ryo said as he remembers seeing Masculus besides Femineus. "But I'm not going to let that happen. Arisu may doesn't want me by her side, but I will make sure bastards like you won't harm her again."

"Now...I'm going to warn you this one time...Leave Arisu alone!" Ryo exclaims in anger as an astral projection of Gills appeared in front of him. "Henshin!"

Ryo transformed into Gills before he charges at Anguis Masculus Masculus and the two engage in battle.

* * *

(Back with Agito)

Anguis Femineus swings her whip at Agito, and he dodges her attacks before he catches her whip, Agito then pulls her to him and the Rider lands a punch on Lord sending her rolling on the ground.

Anguis Femineus stands back up on her knee and foot and soon swings her whip at Agito to attack him again, but Agito dodges her attack by jumping backwards.

Agito then pressed the button on his Alter Ring's left side, to bring out his Storm Halberd and to change into his Storm Form.

Agito charges at the Lord, Anguis Femineus swings her whip at Agito but he parries her attacks with his Halberd before he jumps over the Lord and slashes on her head cutting off a few snake heads before he lands behind her, growl in pain as she looks down on her cut off snake heads on the ground as they disappeared. The Lord then glares and growls at Agito in anger before the latter turns back at her.

Anguis Femineus charges at Agito to attack him again.

* * *

(With Gills)

Gills is dodging the attacks from Anguis Masculus as he uses his staff. Gills counter attack by punching at the Lord a few times, but Masculus dodges his attacks before he thrust his staff on Gills' neck and spin him on the wall.

Anguis Masculus chuckles at Gills in a mocking tone. Hearing him chuckling like that only enrage Gills before he roars as he grabs onto the Lord's staff and manages to over power his hold as he removes his staff from his neck and punches Masculus sending the Lord rolling on the ground.

As Anguis Masculus stands back up, Gills was glaring at him before he roars again as he roars like a monster his mouthpiece opens up revealing razor sharp teeth and then the crest on his forehead grows in length and size.

Seeing this shocks the Lord and Gills strikes a combat stance.

Anguis Masculus attacks as he thrust his staff at Gills, but Gills parries the Lord's attack and lands a reverse spin kick on the Lord's head sending him flying as he crashed into a wall and falls to the ground.

 **(Cue: Believe yourself by Naoto Fuugo)**

Gills roars again as he charges at the Lord to attack him.

* * *

(Back with Agito)

Agito had landed a few good slashes on Anguis Femineus before his next slash forces the Lord to stumble backwards.

Having enough of this Anguis Femineus made a hand gesture and summons a strong gust of wind at Agito to push him back.

As Agito struggles to move towards the Lord, Anguis Femineus was about to make her escape before she was fired upon which made the gust of wind to stop. Agito looks and saw that it was Kamen Rider G3 as he arrived on his bike and armed with his gun, as he come to assist Agito.

Agito silently thanks G3 before he charges at Anguis Femineus and slashes on the Lord a few times before he lands a kick on her chest sending the Lord falling to the ground.

* * *

(With Gills)

Gills easily dodges Anguis Masculus' attacks at him, before he catches the Lord's staff in his hands to land a kick on him before he throws the Lord to the ground.

As the Lord got back up he swings his staff at Gills' feet and the Rider dodges his attack by jumping backwards.

Gills and the Lord faced each other again, a yellow blade extended out of Gills' right gauntlet. Then both Gills and Anguis Masculus runs sideways before they jumped at each other to attack, and Gills lands the first hit as his blade stabs into the Lord's chest as they fall back to the ground with Gills on top of the Lord.

Gills roars as his mouthpiece opens up and he bites onto Anguis Masculus. The Snake Lord cries out in pain before he pushed Gills off of him.

Anguis Masculus soon stands back up and attempts to run away from Gills, but sadly for the Snake Lord, Gills wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

As Anguis Masculus arrived near the area where Agito was fighting against his female counterpart, Gills soon arrived as he jumps and lands in front of the Snake Lord.

Gills charges at Anguis Masculus to attack, the Snake Lord attempted to fight back as he thrusts his spear at him, but Gills dodges his attacks and lands a few good punches on the Lord.

Agito lands a few more slashes on Anguis Femineus before his last slash sends the Snake Lord to the ground.

As Anguis Femineus slowly stands back up, Agito discarded his Storm Halberd to change back into his Base Form. Agito strikes a pose as his crest extended and Agito channels energy into his fist.

Gills throughs Anguis Masculus to the ground and soon jumps on top of the Snake Lord. Anguis Masculus attempted to defend himself using his staff but Gills cuts it in half using his arm blade, and Gills punches on the Snake Lord in a ferocious state.

Gills then grabs onto the Snake Lord to pick him up and punches on the Lord several more times before he lands a kick on it to force the Lord to stumble backwards.

Gills roars before he strikes a martial arts stance and the blades on his heels grow and extended out.

Gills jumps and drop kicks one of the blades on his heels straight into Anguis Masculus' neck the Snake Lord growls in pain as his halo appeared on top of his head.

At the same time, Agito charges and lands a punch on Anguis Femineus' chest which was strong enough to send her to a nearby wall, and while the female Snake Lord growls in pain.

Gills then kicks on Anguis Masculus' chest with his other foot to jump off of him as he lands on the ground, while the Snake Lord stumbles on the same wall where his female counterpart was on the other side.

Then both Lords exploded.

 **(End of song)**

After Agito had defeated Anguis Femineus, the flames of the explosion slowly dies down and Agito soon saw Gills standing behind it. Seeing Gills surprised Agito as the two Riders stare at each other, before the flames slightly raised up in front of Gills and when it died down, Gills had vanished.

This left Agito wondering who Gills was and if he's on his side or not.

* * *

(Later)

After defeating one of the Snake Lords, Kyon meet up with his friends to inform them of what happened.

"What?! You saw our mystery Kamen Rider?!" Haruhi asked in both shock and a little bit of jealousy.

"Yeah, I did." Kyon nodded.

"Dang it!" Haruhi said as she grits her teeth and clenched her fists. "This isn't fair! Why couldn't I see him too!"

"Now, calm down president." Mikuru told her.

As Mikuru cries to calm down Haruhi, Kyon was still wondering on who Gills and if he'll see him again in the future.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

As Arisu had bought her train ticket, Ryo had been watching her from afar to see if she's alright.

After waiting for a while Arisu soon got on her train and it soon leaves.

Seeing that she was gone from his life forever, Ryo looks down to the ground in sadness before he takes his leave as well.

* * *

In a dark alleyway, child is seen walking through it.

The child was a young boy whose around 10 years old, with short brown hair and black eyes, and was wearing black clothes and shoes.

"So Agito has awaken. Fine, I'll just have to deal with him like the rest." He said before he walks into the darkness of the alleyway and disappears in it.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Child of Darkness**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
